I wouldn't want it any other way
by Tom Vorlost Riddle
Summary: Robins ist nun endlich einundzwanzig Jahre alt und wird sich beim nächsten Vollmond in einen Werwolf verwandeln. Er ist der festen Überzeugung das er ein Alpha ist. Etwas anderes käme für ihn auch gar nicht in Frage, weil sein größter Rivale Guy of Gisborne, ebenfalls ein Alphawolf ist, der um die Gunst der hübschen Marian buhlt. SLASH Werwolf-AU Pairing: Guy/Robin
1. Chapter 1

**I wouldn't want it any other way**

Einmal im Jahr, wenn der Mond der Erde am nächsten steht, wird in den geschlechtsreifen Frauen und Männern das Werwolfgen geweckt. So auch bei Robin an diesem Tag. Er ist endlich einundzwanzig Jahre alt und das bedeutete, dass sich heute entscheidet ob er ein Alphawolf, ein Betawolf, oder ein Omegawolf ist. Natürlich ist er fest davon überzeugt, dass ein Alpha in ihm steckt. Etwas anderes käme für ihn auch gar nicht in Frage, denn immerhin ist sein Rivale Guy of Gisborne ebenfalls ein Alphatier. Auch Marian nimmt heute bei Vollmond zum ersten Mal ihre Wolfsform ein. Frauen werden in der Regel eher geschlechtsreif, als Männer. Meistens im Alter von achtzehn Jahren. Es gibt zwar auch ein paar Spätzünder unter ihnen, die sich erst mit einundzwanzig verwandeln, aber das ist eher die Seltenheit.

„Ich werde dir morgen auf der Jugendweihe einen Heiratsantrag machen", verkündet Robin. Die Jugendweihe ist ein Fest, dass den Übergang vom Kinder- zum Erwachsenenalter kennzeichnen soll. Marian die neben ihm auf der Bank vor ihrem Haus sitzt, mustert ihn überrascht. „Hast du das nicht gerade indirekt schon getan?"

„Ja, aber morgen mache ich es ganz offiziell."

„Du weist doch noch gar nicht ob du mich überhaupt riechen kannst, oder ob ich ein Alpha, Beta, oder sogar Omega sein werde", entgegnet Marian kopfschüttelnd. Der Geruch spielt bei Wölfen eine wichtige Rolle. Wie Marian schon sagte, gibt es Wölfe die man einfach nicht riechen kann und welche, von deren Geruch bekommt man nie genug.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass niemand besser riecht als du und außerdem ist es mir gleich ob du ein Alpha, ein Beta, oder ein Omega bist. Ich werde dich so, oder so heiraten."

„Die Frage ist nur, ob Marian dich überhaupt will, wenn sie auch mich heiraten könnte", erklingt plötzlich Guys schnarrende Stimme. Robin spürt wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellen. Er hasst diesen Kerl!

„Oh Sir Guy, was verschafft mir die Ehre", Marians Begrüßung ist kühl und reserviert. Robin ist sich nicht sicher ob sie Guy wirklich so wenig leiden kann, oder nur ihm zuliebe vorgibt ihn nicht zu mögen. „Ich wollte etwas mit deinem Vater besprechen. Es geht um die letzte Ratsversammlung. Ist er da?"

„Ja, er müsste in seinem Arbeitszimmer sein", antwortet die junge Frau erleichtert Guy sofort wieder los zu werden. Sie befürchtete schon, dass der Gisbornespross ihr wieder Avancen machen würde.

„Lady Marian", verabschiedet dieser sich mit einem höflichen Kopfnicken. „Locksley", fügt er nur beiläufig und mit triefender Verachtung in der Stimme hinzu, bevor er im Inneren des Hauses verschwindet.

„So ein eingebildeter Lackaffe", schnaubt Robin abfällig. Guy und er sind schon als Kinder nicht gut miteinander ausgekommen. Stets haben sie miteinander konkurriert. Ob beim Reiten, Bogenschießen, oder Schwertkampf. In der Regel war Robin immer in allem besser als er und er liebte es dies dem Älteren unter die Nase zu binden, doch seit Guys Geschlechtsreife vor fünf Jahren, fühlt sich dieser Robin gegenüber überlegen. Er ist einer der wenigen Alphawölfe in der Umgebung und überzeugt davon das Robin, wenn überhaupt nur ein Beta sein wird.

„Nach meiner Verwandlung heute Abend wird Gisborne noch sein blaues Wunder erleben."

„Robin, sei bitte nicht enttäuscht, wenn du nachher kein Alphawolf bist."

„Warum sagt das jeder? Erst mein Vater und jetzt auch noch du!"

„Weil es nur sehr wenige Alphawölfe gibt und die Wahrscheinlichkeit halt wesentlich größer ist, dass du entweder ein Beta, oder ein Omega bist", versucht Marian ihm begreiflich zu machen, aber sie stößt dabei auf taube Ohren. Robin ist überzeugt davon ein Alphatier zu sein und von dieser Überzeugung wird ihn auch niemand abbringen.

„Ihr werdet es sehen. Heute Nacht. Ihr werdet alle sehen das ich Recht habe!"

Marian schüttelt daraufhin nur mit einem resignierenden Seufzen den Kopf. Es ist so, als würde man gegen eine Wand reden.

Am Abend ist sein Vater genauso aufgeregt wir er selbst. „Wir werden zum ersten Mal gemeinsam jagen gehen mein Sohn."

„Jagen gehen? Aber ich wollte Marian einen Besuch abstatten."

„Du wirst Marian noch früh genug sehen. Immerhin ist morgen die Jugendweihe."

„Aber ich will wissen was für ein Wolf sie ist."

„Wie schon gesagt, dass wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Du wirst es riechen. Doch dieser Abend gehört uns beiden. Ich werde dich die wichtigsten Regeln der Jagd lehren. Alte Familientradition."

Robin will seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen und so gibt er sich geschlagen. Außerdem hat er Recht, immerhin ist morgen schon die Jugendweihe, da wird er Marian spätestens sehen und vielleicht läuft er ihr ja schon heute Nacht über den Weg. Gewiss geht Edward mit seiner Tochter auch zum ersten Mal heute jagen. Es sei denn, sie ist einer dieser Spätzünder, aber das wäre auch nicht weiter tragisch. Drei Jahre kann sich Robin auch noch gedulden.

Als der Mond schließlich hoch am Himmel steht fühlt Robin die Verwandlung in sich wirken. Er und sein Vater stehen in der Empfangshalle von Locksley Manor.

„Keine Angst mein Junge. Beim ersten Mal schmerzt es ein wenig, aber die Verwandlung wird von Mal zu Mal leichter. Wir werden über Gedanken miteinander kommunizieren können."

„Ich weiß Vater", erwidert Robin. Immerhin hat sein Vater ihm dies schon tausend Mal erzählt. Plötzlich wird das Gefühl stärker. Anfangs ist es nur ein leichtes Kribbeln, aber dann wird es zu einem brennenden Schmerz der seinen Körper zu zerreißen droht. Robins Kehle entringt sich ein Schmerzensschrei, der auf einmal in ein Jaulen übergeht. Er hört zwar die beschwichtigenden Worte seines Vaters, aber nimmt deren Inhalt nicht wirklich wahr. -_Anfangs schmerzt es ein wenig-_, war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der sich Robin nichts sehnlicher als den Tod herbeiwünscht, stellt er erleichtert fest, dass der Schmerz langsam nachlässt. Er öffnet seine Augen. Die Welt sieht auf einmal vollkommen anders aus und auch sein Körper fühlt sich so fremd an. Was nicht sehr verwunderlich ist, denn immerhin steht er nun auf vier Pfoten und hat einen dicken Pelz zum Schutz vor der Kälte. Seine Kleidung hat Robin bereits vorher gewissenhaft abgelegt. Seine Sinne sind auf einmal viel stärker. Er hört das Scharren der Mäuse in den Wänden und riecht... WAS IST DAS FÜR EIN GERUCH? IST DAS SEIN EIGENER? ABER DAS KANN NICHT SEIN!

„Ganz ruhig mein Sohn", hört er auf einmal die beschwichtigende Stimme seines Vaters in seinem Kopf. „Das kommt vor und es ist weiß Gott nichts Verwerfliches."

„NICHTS VERWERFLICHES?"

„Immerhin bist du ein Alpha. Das hattest du dir doch immer gewünscht", versucht sein Vater ihn zu beruhigen.

„ICH BIN EIN WEIBCHEN! Ich wollte Marian morgen einen Antrag machen und nun bin ich EINE WÖLFIN!" Da nur die animalische Gestalt bei Lykanthropen fortpflanzungsfähig ist, untersagt die Kirche Geschlechtsverkehr zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Werwölfen. Das menschliche Geschlecht spielt bei einer Eheschließung demnach keine Rolle.

„Das müssen die Gene deines Urgroßvaters sein. Weist du, so etwas kommt manchmal vor. Gelegentlich entspricht das Geschlecht des Wolfes nicht dem menschlichen Geschlecht."

„Ich weiß das so etwas vorkommt, aber warum ausgerechnet bei mir?"

„Wie bereits gesagt, dass ist überhaupt nichts, wofür man sich schämen bräuchte. Deshalb ändert sich überhaupt nichts. Du musst halt nur einen Rüden ehelichen, anstatt einer Fähe."

„Ich wollte aber Marian heiraten!"

„Vielleicht hast du ja Glück und Marians innerer Wolf ist männlichen Geschlechts."

„Aber wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit?"

„Gering", gestand sein Vater. Er selbst ist ein Wolf von stattlicher Größe und Statur, während Robin wesentlich zierlicher gebaut ist. Die Fellfarbe und Augenfarbe bei Werwölfen gleicht stets ihrer menschlichen Pigmentierung, auch wenn die Form der Pupillen und Regenbogenhaut sich verändert. „Nun sieh mich nicht so an. Ich kann auch nichts dafür. Komm, schon lass uns nach draußen auf die Jagd gehen. Du wirst sehen, dass bringt dich auf andere Gedanken. Mit Wolfsaugen siehst du die Welt ganz anders."

„Ich werde dieses Haus nicht verlassen!"

„Wie?" Würde Malcolm in dieser Form Augenbrauen besitzen, dann wären sie nun in seinem Haaransatz verschwunden.

„Was wenn mich Marian so sieht, oder Gisborne? Ich werde das Gespött ganz Locksleys sein!"

„Niemand wird dich verspotten."

„Dann kennst du Guy of Gisborne nicht!"

„Ich denke ich kenne ihn ganz gut und er ist ein ehrenhafter Mann. Außerdem käme wohl kein anständiger Rüde auf die Idee sich gegenüber einer Fähe ungebührlich zu verhalten. Er wird dir wohl viel eher den Hof machen."

„Ich will nicht das Gisborne mir den Hof macht!"

„Was hast du gegen ihn? Er ist doch ein gutaussehender Bursche und eine Verbindung zwischen dem Hause Gisborne und Locksley wäre durchaus wünschenswert. Hinzu kommt noch, dass er ein Alpha ist, also durchaus eine äußerst gute Partie."

„Er ist ein eingebildeter, selbstgefälliger, herablassender Mistkerl. Außerdem verabscheue ich ihn und er mich!", widerspricht Robin mental.

„Ich will nicht, dass du so schlecht von Ghislaines und Rogers Sohn sprichst. Es war schon immer der Wunsch deiner Mutter gewesen, dass du irgendwann einmal eines von Ghislaines Kindern heiratest. Natürlich hatten wir eher damit gerechnet das Lady Isabella deine Angetraute sein würde, aber auch nur weil wir nicht damit gerechnet hätten, dass die Gene deines Großvaters noch einmal zum Vorschein kommen würden."

„Ich will weder Isabella, noch ihren Bruder heiraten!" Verärgert fletscht Robin die Zähne.

„Ich habe ja auch nur gemeint, dass es eine wünschenswerte Verbindung wäre, nicht das wir dich zu irgendetwas drängen wollten. Von mir aus kannst du auch Lady Marian ehelichen. Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen und ihr Vater ist ein guter Freund von mir. Aber die Voraussetzung ist natürlich, dass ihr innerer Wolf männlicher Natur ist."

„Wenn dem nicht so ist, dann schwöre ich, dass ich nie wieder das Haus verlassen werde."

„Nun verhalt dich nicht wie ein Kind, sondern deinem Alter entsprechend. Du wirst morgen wie es sich gehört bei der Jugendweihe erscheinen, so, oder so. Ich werde jetzt auf die Jagd gehen. Deine Entscheidung ob du mitkommst, oder nicht."

Robin kommt nicht mit. Die Enttäuschung darüber ist seinem Vater deutlich anzusehen, aber Robin kann die Schmach einfach nicht ertragen. Warum ist ausgerechnet er eine Fähe? Als Mann! Sein Vater kann sagen was er will, das Ganze ist eine einzige Erniedrigung! Lieber wäre Robin ein Omegawolf, aber dafür wenigstens männlich.

Am nächsten Morgen klopft es bereits recht früh an die Tür von Locksley Manor. Robin und sein Vater sitzen beide noch am Esstisch.

„Thornton, könntest du nachsehen wer dort ist?"

„Gewiss Herr."

Kurz darauf kommt Thornton zurück. „Es ist Sir Guy, er möchte Robin sprechen und ihm seine Glückwünsche zum heutigen Ereignis überbringen."

„Sehr löblich von ihm. Siehst du Robin, er ist ein anständiger Bursche."

„Von wegen. Er ist doch in Wahrheit nur hier, weil er wissen will ob ich eine Konkurrenz für ihn darstelle. Wahrscheinlich hofft er, darauf das ich nur ein Omega bin."

„Na dann hast du ja nichts zu befürchten und kannst zur Tür gehen, denn immerhin bist du ein Alpha."

„Ich bin eine Fähe und er wird es sofort riechen!"

„Und weiter?"

„Er wird in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen!"

„Robin, früher oder später wird er es ohnehin erfahren. Du kannst dich nicht dein Leben lang im Haus verstecken und ich denke Sir Guy wird positiv überrascht sein."

„Oh da widerspreche ich dir gar nicht. Er wird das Ganze als eine überaus positive Überraschung ansehen, zumal er ebenfalls Marian heiraten will und nun vor mir nichts mehr zu befürchten hat."

„Schluss jetzt mit der Diskussion! Verhalt dich wie ein erwachsener Mann und geh endlich zur Tür!", sein Vater wird selten streng, aber wenn dann sollte man ihm besser Folge leisten.

Daher erhebt sich Robin vom Frühstückstisch und geht widerwillig zur Tür, auch wenn er sich viel lieber unter seiner Bettdecke verkriechen würde.

„Was willst du Gisborne?", grüßt er unhöflich seinen Besucher und versucht sich nichts von seiner Unsicherheit anmerken zu lassen. Trotzig begegnet er dem Blick des Älteren. Zum ersten Mal nimmt er wirklich dessen Geruch wahr. Seit seiner Verwandlung gestern Nacht sind seine Sinne wesentlich schärfer, auch wenn er momentan in seinem menschlichen Körper steckt.

Guys Nase bewegt sich ebenfalls leicht, als er Robin ansichtig wird, so als würde er schnüffeln, was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall ist. Plötzlich scheinen seine Augen auf die doppelte Größe anzuwachsen.

„Ich habe dich gefragt was du hier willst?",

„Du bist ein Weibchen", stellt Guy überrascht fest.

„Na und? Daran ist nichts Verwerfliches", zitiert Robin seinen Vater, auch wenn er selber nicht daran glaubt. „Davon mal abgesehen bin ich ebenfalls ein Alpha! Also brauchst du dich hier gar nicht so aufzuspielen."

Plötzlich hellt sich Guys Mine auf und er bricht wie erwartet in schallendes Gelächter aus. Robin hat Guy noch nie lachen gesehen und um ehrlich zu sein, hätte er auch gerne darauf verzichtet. Wütend knallt ihm Robin die Tür vor der Nase zu und stapft zurück an den Frühstückstisch.

„Ich hatte Recht! Er hat mich ausgelacht!", fährt er seinen Vater an, als wäre dieser an allem Schuld.

Wiederum vernimmt man ein Klopfen an der Tür. „Glaub nicht, dass ich noch mal da raus gehe", verkündet Robin und setzt sich, in seinem Stolz gekränkt, mit verschränkten Armen zurück an seinen Platz.

Wieder ein Klopfen. Dieses Mal lauter.

„Soll ich nachsehen gehen Euer Lordschaft", fragt Thornton, ganz der pflichtbewusste Diener.

„Nicht nötig, ich knöpfe mir diesen Gisbornesprössling selber vor", knurrt Malcolm. Er hat nicht erwartet, dass sich Ghislaines Sohn tatsächlich zu so einem ungebührlichen Verhalten fähig wäre.

Mit einem Blick, als würde er dem Mann vor sich am liebsten den Hals umdrehen, öffnet Malcolm die Tür.

Dieser hat sich wieder gefangen, aber noch immer umspielt ein schiefes Lächeln seine Lippen.

„Verzeiht, ich wollte noch einmal mit Robin sprechen. Er hat eben einfach die Tür vor mir zugeschlagen. Ich glaube es handelt sich hier um ein Missverständnis. Ich habe einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass er eine Fähe ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin darüber sehr erleichtert."

Malcolms Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen: „So, so, erleichtert also. Weshalb? Weil er keine Konkurrenz mehr darstellt? Ich habe Sie eigentlich für einen Ehrenmann gehalten Sir Guy, aber ein Ehrenmann würde niemals ein solches Verhalten an den Tag legen. Und nun entschuldigen Sie uns." Mit diesen Worten will Malcolm die Tür schon wieder schließen, doch Guy stemmt seine Hand gegen das Holz.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Zugegeben, ich wollte überprüfen, ob Robin eine Konkurrenz für mich darstellt, aber ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass er ein Weibchen ist. Das ändert alles. Er ist eine durchaus gute Partie."

Malcolm hält in seiner Bewegung inne und mustert Guy misstrauisch.

„Bitte richten Sie Robin aus, dass ich mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen möchte und ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn er mir heute Abend bei den Festlichkeiten seinen ersten Tanz gewähren würde."

„Ich richte ihm gerne Ihre Entschuldigung aus, aber um den Tanz müsst Ihr ihn schon selbst heute Abend bitten Sir Guy."

„Natürlich."

Gerade als Guy wieder gegangen ist und Malcolm sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl setzen möchte, um seinen Sohn zu erzählen was er gesagt hat, hämmert es schon wieder an die Tür. „Was ist heute nur los, will uns ganz Locksley einen Besuch abstatten. Nein ist schon gut Thornton, ich gehe selber nachsehen", stöhnt Malcolm.

Als er die Tür öffnet und Marian vor sich stehen sieht, huscht ein wehleidiges Lächeln über seine Lippen. „Das wird Robin nicht gefallen."

„Wie bitte? Geht es Robin gut? Ich hatte gestern Nacht mit ihm gerechnet, aber er ist nicht gekommen."

„Robin geht es gut, aber ich befürchte er ist mit seiner Verwandlung sehr unzufrieden."

„Er ist ein Beta, oder?", fragt Marian verständnisvoll, da sie weiß wie sehr sich Robin gewünscht hat ein Alpha zu sein. Sie selbst ist zwar auch eine Betawölfin, aber damit vollauf zufrieden.

„Nein."

„Ein Omega?" Besorgnis schwenkt nun in ihrer Stimme mit. An für sich würde ihr das nichts ausmachen. Es kommt ihr in einer guten Ehe nicht auf den gesellschaftlichen Status des Mannes an, denn ansonsten wäre Guy gewiss der ideale Partner. Nein, viel wichtiger ist für sie, dass Liebe dabei im Spiel ist, aber Marian weiß wie sehr Robin darunter leiden muss ein Omega zu sein. Erst Recht nach all seiner Prahlerei gegenüber Guy, dessen Spott er nun fürchten muss.

„Nein, er ist ein Alpha."

„Ach so?", verwundert wölbt Marian die Augenbrauen. „Wo liegt dann das Problem?"

„Er ist eine Fähe."

„Oh..." Sie muss sich selbst eingestehen, dass dies eine herbe Enttäuschung ist. Sie hat zwar Robin gestern selber vorgehalten, dass seine Hochzeitspläne zu übereilt seien, aber in Wahrheit hat sie sich selbst schon Hoffnungen gemacht. Immerhin ist Robin seit jeher ihr bester Freund. Sie hätte sich durchaus eine Ehe mit ihm vorstellen können.

„Er will das Haus nicht verlassen", fügt Malcolm hinzu.

„Er soll sich nicht so anstellen. Das ist schließlich kein Weltuntergang", meint Marian bestimmt. Gut, dann werden sie eben nicht heiraten. Aber trotzdem ist Robin immer noch ihr bester Freund und sie wird nicht zulassen, dass er sich wie ein kleines Kind schmollend auf seinem Zimmer verkriecht.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Natürlich. Er ist noch am Frühstückstisch."

Robin sinkt sichtlich in sich zusammen, als er seiner Freundin ansichtig wird. „Es tut mir Leid Marian."

„Ach Unsinn. Du kannst ja nichts dafür. Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte man sich seine Wolfsform aussuchen. Dein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass du das Haus nicht verlassen möchtest. Was soll der Unsinn?"

„Ich bin eine Fähe!"

„Na und? Ich auch."

„Aber du bist eine Frau und ich bin ein Mann!"

„Und wenn schon. Du bist nicht der erste Mann, der eine Fähe ist und es gibt auch genügend Frauen, in denen ein Rüde steckt. Das ist nichts wofür man sich schämen bräuchte."

„Gisborne fand es äußerst amüsant."

„Sir Guy ist ein Dummkopf."

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Das du es mir nicht übel nimmst. Besonders da ich dir gestern indirekt schon einen Antrag gemacht habe."

Marian verdreht die Augen. „Ich habe dir von vorneherein gesagt, dass du zu voreilig bist. Niemand der ganz bei Verstand ist macht vor seiner ersten Verwandlung jemandem einen Antrag. Man weiß ja vorher gar nicht, ob man überhaupt kompatibel ist."

„Ja, dass weiß ich jetzt auch."

„Nächsten Monat bei Vollmond kommst du aber hoffentlich mit auf die Jagd. Du glaubst gar nicht was dir heute Nacht entgangen ist. Die ganzen Gerüche und Geräusche die einem nachts begegnen. Es war wie eine andere Welt."

Marian erzählt Robin noch eine Weile von ihren neuen Erfahrungen, bevor sie sich verabschiedet und ihm das Versprechen abringt bei der Jugendweihe anwesend zu sein. Nachdem er sich am späten Nachmittag gebadet und umgezogen hat, machen sein Vater und er sich zu Pferd auf den Weg nach Nottingham, denn im Ballsaal der Burg sollen die Festlichkeiten stattfinden.

„Ach übrigens. Sir Guy hat sich für sein Verhalten dir gegenüber entschuldigt. Er nannte dich eine gute Partie."

Robin schnaubt daraufhin verächtlich. „Mit Sicherheit um sich bei dir einzuschmeicheln."

„Was hätte er davon?"

„Das sein Ruf wegen ungebührlichem Verhalten nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird?"

„Ich glaube du hast ein falsches Bild von dem Mann", widerspricht sein Vater ihm.

„Ich glaube ich kenne ihn einfach zu gut." Damit ist das Gespräch für Robin abgehakt. Bei der Jugendweihe spürt Robin ständig Guys Blick auf sich ruhen, der bei den übrigen Erwachsenen steht und ihn mit einem dieser schiefen Grinsen mustert.

Mit Sicherheit fühlt er sich im Moment furchtbar überlegen, aber Robin ist immer noch der bessere Reiter, der bessere Schwertkämpfer und vor allem der bessere Bogenschütze! Kein Grund also sich von diesem Mistkerl unterbuttern zu lassen, redet er sich innerlich selbst gut zu.

Nach der Weihe folgt das Bankett und schon werden die ersten Gäste zum Tanz aufgefordert. Malcolm, Edward und einige andere Herren, haben sich an einen gemeinsamen Tisch zurückgezogen und diskutieren wild gestikulierend über den nahenden Kreuzzug. Ursprünglich hatte Robin vor dem Abend gegraut, doch mit Marian an seiner Seite hat er sogar tatsächlich Spaß und für einen kurzen Moment vergisst er sogar seine Sorgen, bis Guy sich plötzlich ihrem Tisch nährt.

Sofort weicht jede Freude aus Robins Gesicht. „Da kommt dein Verehrer", warnt er Marian vor. Doch Guys Blick gilt nicht Marian, sondern Robin. Bei Gott, was darf er sich dieses Mal anhören?

„Locksley, Lady Marian", grüßt er sie beide, als er vor dem Tisch zum Stehen kommt.

„Sir Guy", erwidert Marian höflich, während Robin ihn einfach nur mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen skeptisch fixiert.

„Ich wollte dich um den ersten Tanz bitten Locksley."

„Soll das eine Scherz sein?", fragt Robin verblüfft. Seine Nase ist leicht gekräuselt, seine Stirn liegt in Falten und seine Oberlippe ist ein wenig angehoben, so dass sein Mund offen steht.

„Nein", sagt Guy schlicht und legt den Kopf etwas schief, als wolle er Robins Reaktion irgendwie analysieren. „Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen", fügte er hinzu.

„Willst du mich vorführen?"

„Vorführen? Ich bitte dich darum mit mir zu tanzen. Du kannst doch tanzen, oder?"

„Natürlich kann ich tanzen. Ich hatte auch einen Hauslehrer in meiner Kindheit", antwortet Robin empört.

„Na dann", er streckt Robin seine Hand entgegen. Dieser sieht sie an, als wolle Guy ihm damit eine giftige Schlange reichen. „Traust du dich jetzt, oder nicht?"

Robin weiß, dass Guy absichtlich an seinem Stolz appelliert. Er kennt Robin ebenso gut, wie dieser den Gisbornenachkommen und weiß, dass er nie eine Herausforderung ausschlagen würde. Also willigt Robin ein. Marian wirft ihm einen teils mitleidigen, teils beunruhigten Blick zu, als Guy seinen Kontrahenten auf die Tanzfläche führt. Auch sie sorgt sich offensichtlich über dessen Motive.

Robin hat erwartet, dass Guy versucht ihm die Knochen zu brechen, sobald er seine dargeboten Hand ergreift, doch dem ist nicht so. Er hält zwar Robins Hand fest umschlossen, so also ob er ihn davon abhalten will es sich noch einmal anders zu überlegen, aber sein Griff ist keineswegs schmerzhaft. Erst auf der Tanzfläche angekommen lässt er ihn wieder los. Sie stellen sich wie die anderen Paare in der Reihe einander gegenüber auf. Die Paare berühren die Hand des jeweils anderen nur mit den Fingerspitzen, während sie sich zum Takt der Musik bewegen.

„Warte kurz", sagt Guy und zieht sich mit den Zähnen die Lederhandschuhe von seinen Händen. Auf unerklärliche Weise schlägt auf einmal Robins Herz schneller, doch er versucht sich äußerlich nichts von seiner Aufregung anmerken zu lassen. Guy steckt die Handschuhe in den Gürtel, der sein Festgewand umschlossen hält. Auch Robin hat für diesen Anlass seine beste höfische Tracht angezogen, selbst wenn er sich in seiner gewöhnlichen Kleidung wesentlich wohler fühlt.

Vorsichtig berühren sich ihre Fingerspitzen in der Luft. Guys Hände sind kalt. Robin muss leicht schlucken.

„Danke, dass du mir diese Ehre erweist", sagt Guy auf einmal. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich in den letzten Jahren manchmal sehr respektlos behandelt habe, dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Hätte ich geahnt, dass du eine Fähe bist, hätte ich mich angemessener verhalten. Ich habe dich als Konkurrenz betrachtet."

Ihr Gespräch wird kurz für eine Umdrehung unterbrochen.

„Und jetzt, da du weißt das ich keine Konkurrenz mehr darstelle, willst du meinen Segen für deine Vermählung mit Marian", verhöhnt Robin seinen Tanzpartner, woraufhin dieser verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht.

„Vermählung mit Marian? Hat sie irgendetwas in der Richtung angedeutet? Wenn ja, muss ich gleich sagen das es nicht stimmt." Wieder folgt eine kurze Drehung.

„Sie hat nichts dergleichen gesagt, aber du scharwenzelst doch schon seit Wochen um sie herum. Ich war dabei. Weißt du noch gestern Abend: _Die Frage ist nur ob Marian dich überhaupt will, wenn sie auch mich heiraten könnte_", äfft er Guy nach.

„Ich gebe zu, dass war nicht sehr höflich von mir und auch nicht gerechtfertigt. Aber ich hege kein Interesse mehr für Lady Marian."

Dieses Mal umkreisen sie sich Rücken an Rücken, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehen und ihre Fingerspitzen zusammenfinden.

„Ach nein? Warum auf einmal der Sinneswandel", erkundigt sich Robin ungläubig.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, sie ist eine wunderbare Frau und unter anderen Umstände... ich meine wärest nicht du...Du bist schließlich eine Alphawölfin und sie ist nur eine Beta", Guy scheint um die richtigen Worte zu ringen. Mit großen Augen starrt Robin ihn an. War das sein ernst? Lässt er Marian tatsächlich fallen, nur weil sie nicht seinem Rang entspricht. Nicht, dass Marian auch nur im Geringsten Interesse an Guy hätte, aber irgendwie ärgert es Robin dennoch.

„Du bist ein weit aus besserer Fang."

„Ich bin kein Fisch", entgegnet Robin grimmig. „Und es ist nicht sehr schmeichelhaft das du mich nur auf Grund meines gesellschaftlichen Ranges willst."

Mit einer kleinen Verbeugung beenden sie den Tanz. Robin starrt sein Gegenüber mit so viel Verachtung an, das dieser sich leicht unter dessen Blick krümmt.

„Das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Wie schon gesagt habe ich dich stets als Konkurrenz betrachtet und das nicht ohne Grund. Du bist klug, gutaussehend, charismatisch und ein begnadeter Bogenschütze." Robin ist sich nicht sicher ob Guy den letzten Punkt ernst meint, oder ihm einfach versucht zu schmeicheln. Jedes Mal wenn Robin in der Vergangenheit gesagt hat, dass die Leute ihn für den besten Schützen Englands halten, hat Guy seinen Erfolg sofort wieder zu Nichte gemacht. Er hat behauptet, die Leute würden dies nur sagen, weil Robin das Gerücht selber gestreut habe. Aus diesem Grund fragt Robin nun neckend: „So, so, ich bin also ein begnadeter Bogenschütze? Der beste Englands?"

„Der beste Englands", bestätigt Guy mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Gemeinsam entfernen sie sich ein wenig von der Tanzfläche und schlendern in eine eher abseits gelegene Ecke.

„Und du findest mich attraktiv, ja?"

„Du weist das du gut aussiehst Locksley", scheltet Guy sanft sein Angeln nach Komplimenten.

„Und was noch?"

„Was noch?", verwirrt hebt der Dunkelhaarige eine Augenbraue.

„War das schon alles?", begehrt Robin mit gespielter Empörung auf. Nach all den Jahren in denen Guy es nur darauf angelegt hat ihn herunterzuputzen, ist es doch mal ganz angenehm zu erfahren, dass all seine Beleidigungen nichts als Lügen waren. Gut zugegeben, Robin hat mit ihrem Kleinkrieg vielleicht irgendwann mal angefangen, aber dennoch ist es erheiternd seinen ehemaligen Rivalen so unterwürfig zu erleben. Er soll ruhig um seine Anerkennung buhlen. Nicht das Robin vor hat sie ihm im derzeitigen Moment zu gewähren, aber es ist durchaus amüsant Guy dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich vergebens bemüht.

„Du bist ein guter Schwertkämpfer, begabt im Zweikampf..."

„Nicht zu vergessen im Sattel", unterbricht Robin ihn mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„Ja natürlich, auch ein guter Reiter. Außerdem gibt es niemanden der so gut duftet, wie du. Als du heute Morgen in der Tür standst, hat es mir für einen Moment den Atem geraubt. Seit deiner Verwandlung..., ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Ich weiß einfach das du der Richtige bist."

„Der Richtige wofür?"

„Du weist ganz genau wofür Locksley."

„Nein, weiß ich nicht", behauptet dieser keck. „Und warum nennst du mich eigentlich immer Locksley. Als Kind hast du mich Robin genannt."

„Warum hast du irgendwann angefangen mich Gisborne zu nennen?"

„Gut zugegeben, der Punkt geht an dich. Also G-u-y: Wofür der Richtige?"

„Robin of Locksley, willst du mich heiraten?"

Dieser kann daraufhin ein belustigtes Prusten nicht unterdrücken. „Nein danke."

„Warum nicht?", fragt Guy entrüstet.

„Du kannst mich doch noch nicht einmal wirklich leiden und ich kann dich nicht ausstehen. Wir haben uns jahrelang gegenseitig schikaniert. Meinst du nicht es wäre sinnvoller erst mal zu versuchen auf freundschaftlicher Basis miteinander auszukommen, bevor du mir gleich einen Antrag machst?"

„Also ist das kein endgültiges -nein-. Wenn ich mich bemühe,..."

„...können wir vielleicht irgendwann Freunde sein", unterbricht Robin ihn bevor er seine Hoffnungen zu hoch schraubt. „Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber im Moment muss ich mich erst einmal an den Gedanken gewöhnen eine Fähe zu sein."

„Du hast das nie in Erwägung gezogen?", fragt Guy verwirrt.

„Nein. Dafür kommt es einfach zu selten vor. Ich kenne gerade mal drei Personen deren menschliches Geschlecht nicht mit dem animalischen übereinstimmt und davon einen nur aus Erzählungen. Meinen Großvater, die Heilerin Matilda und Will Scarlett, von dem ich es aber auch erst heute erfahren habe, weil er mit mir zusammen geweiht wurde."

„Ich verstehe. Glaube ich zumindest", bringt Guy nachdenklich hervor.

Als Robin sich später wieder zu Marian an den Tisch setzt, mustert diese ihn neugierig. „Und? Worüber habt ihr euch so lange unterhalten?"

„Er hat um meine Hand angehalten."

„Natürlich", kommentiert Marian dies in einem ironischen Tonfall. „Nein jetzt ehrlich Robin, was wollte er von dir?"

„Er hat um meine Hand angehalten. Genau genommen hat er mir erst einmal einige Komplimente gemacht und mich dann gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will."

„Du meinst das ernst", stellt Marian fassungslos fest. „Und was hast du geantwortet?"

„Nein. Ich habe natürlich nein gesagt. Was bildet Gisborne sich überhaupt ein? Gestern hat er dir noch den Hof gemacht und heute hält er um meine Hand an?"

„Robin, auf mich brauchst du keine Rücksicht zu nehmen. Ich wollte Sir Guy ohnehin nie heiraten. Wenn du jedoch Interesse an ihm hättest, dann hast du meinen Segen. Entschuldige, dass klang eben etwas gönnerhaft. Das soll nicht heißen, dass er eine schlechte Wahl wäre. Er hat gewiss seine Vorzüge. Er ist nur für meinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu jähzornig und... warum siehst du mich so an?"

„Bist du verrückt? Er wäre der letzte Mann auf Erden den ich heiraten will!"

„Oh, na gut, wenn das so ist. Dann hast du schon einmal mein Beileid."

„Wieso?"

„Weil er keine Ruhe geben wird bis du ja sagst. Aber ich denke dafür kannst du mit allerlei Geschenken rechnen."

„So ein Unsinn", grummelt Robin.

„Du wirst schon sehen."

Marian sollte Recht behalten, denn nur vier Tage später steht Guy mit einem herrlichen Rappen vor Locksley Manor, der ein Vermögen gekostet haben muss. „Robin, komm her! Sir Guy hat dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht", ruft sein Vater ihn herbei. Widerstrebend steigt Robin die Treppen herab und tritt aus dem Haus. Als er des Pferdes ansichtig wird überlegt er sich schon wieder kehrt zu machen. Noch immer schallen ihm Marians Worte durch den Kopf.

„Ist das nicht ein wundervolles Tier?"

„J-a-a-a", sagt Robin gedehnt langsam, als wäre das eine Fangfrage.

„Robin", grüßt Guy ihn und hält ihm die Zügel entgegen. „Ich hoffe es gefällt dir."

„Es ist wirklich ein sehr schönes Pferd, aber das kann ich unmöglich annehmen", meint dieser. Sein Vater schüttelt daraufhin nur missbilligend den Kopf. „Sei kein Narr mein Sohn. Du wolltest doch immer schon ein eigenes Pferd haben und dieses hier ist sogar aus besonderer Zucht."

„Ebendarum. Ich weiß die Geste ehrlich zu schätzen, aber ich lasse mich nicht kaufen."

„Robin, sei doch nicht so undankbar. Sir Guy wollte dir nur eine Freude damit machen."

„Sieh es als Freundschaftsgeschenk an. Als Wiedergutmachung für all die Dinge, die ich zu dir gesagt habe und das ich dir mit zwölf Jahren fast die Nase gebrochen hätte", meint Guy neckend.

„Dann ist das kein Verlobungsgeschenk und ich verpflichte mich dadurch zu nichts?"

„Wie schon gesagt, es ist nur ein Geschenk unter Freunden."

„Na dann", Robin nimmt die Zügel entgegen und tätschelt andächtig den Hals des Rappen. „Er stammt aus Westfriesland und wurde von Händlern nach England verschifft", erklärt Guy ihm, wobei er näher an Robin herantritt. Dieser fühlt sich dadurch sichtlich bedrängt und ist erleichtert als sein Vater Guys Aufmerksamkeit wieder von ihm ablenkt.

„Sir Guy, können wir Sie als Dank vielleicht zum Essen einladen", fragt Malcolm guter Dinge.

Dieser nickt nur selbstgefällig und lässt sich ins Haus führen. „Much, bring bitte das Pferd meines Sohnes in den Stall." Robin schüttelt nur wütend den Kopf. Wie kann sein Vater ihm nur so in den Rücken fallen, wo er doch genau weiß, wie er zu Guy steht. Widerwillig drückt er seinem Diener und Jugendfreund Much die Zügel in die Hand, der ihn mitleidig ansieht. Auch er weiß was Robin von Guy hält und fragt daher besorgt: „Ist alles in Ordnung Master Robin? Ich könnte sagen das es Euch nicht gut geht und Ihr Euch auf Euer Zimmer zurückgezogen habt."

„Nein, nein, ist schon gut Much. Ein Essen stehe ich wohl mit diesem Mistkerl durch."

„Aber es ist ein wirkliche schönes Pferd", versucht Much ihn aufzuheitern.

„Ja. Ja, dass ist es."

Beim Essen kaut Robin verdrossen auf seinem Brot herum, während sich sein Vater und Guy über die letzte Ratsversammlung unterhalten. Die beiden scheinen sich prächtig zu verstehen. Verräter!

„Wieso habe ich eigentlich noch keine Einladung zu den Ratsversammlungen erhalten?", unterbricht er schließlich die beiden in ihrem Gespräch.

„Du bist noch zu jung und unbesonnen um derlei wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen, wie sie im Rat zur Debatte stehen", behauptet Malcolm.

„Aber Guy ist auch schon Ratsmitglied."

„Sir Guy ist auch älter als du und er war in deinem Alter schon wesentlich reifer."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", protestiert Robin und lässt sein angeknabbertes Brot zurück auf den Teller fallen.

„Robin das war nicht allein meine Entscheidung. Der Rat hat so entschlossen. In ein zwei Jahren vielleicht, wenn du diese jugendlichen Flausen endlich abgelegt hast", versucht sein Vater ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Was für jugendliche Flausen? Ich bin jetzt ein erwachsener Mann! Guy, hast du auch gegen mich gestimmt?", Robin funkelt seinen Verehrer herausfordernd an.

„Ich habe nicht gegen dich gestimmt Robin, sondern lediglich dafür, dass man noch etwas abwarten sollte bis du reif genug für diese Verantwortung bist."

„Und du willst also mein Freund sein", mit verschränkten Armen lehnt sich Robin in seinem Stuhl zurück und mustert Guy mit einem kalten, freudlosen Lächeln, dass seine ganze Abneigung zum Ausdruck bringt. Dieser lässt sich dadurch nicht einschüchtern.

„Ich versuche dein Freund zu sein, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich wieder meiner Vernunft handeln werde", rechtfertigt Guy sich gelassen.

„Wieder deiner Vernunft? Was stimmt denn mit mir nicht?", verlangt Robin zu erfahren.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass irgendetwas nicht mit dir stimmt, aber du verhältst dich manchmal noch wie ein Kind."

„Wie ein Kind? In wie fern?"

„Für dich ist alles nur ein Spaß. Du kannst manchmal sehr vorlaut sein, bist trotzig, halsstarrig und kleidest dich noch nicht einmal ordnungsgemäß. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich dich in diesen Lumpen für einen Bauern halten."

„Gut, dann weiß ich jetzt wenigstens wie du von mir wirklich denkst", giftet Robin ihn an. „Mir ist der Appetit vergangen. Ich gehe ausreiten auf meinem Freundschaftsgeschenk", verkündet Robin, wobei er das Wort Freundschaft lächerlich dehnt, um die Absurdität zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Robin, du setzt dich sofort wieder hin. Robin!"

Doch dieser denkt gar nicht daran auf seinen Vater zu hören. Immerhin ist er jetzt ein erwachsener Mann und wenn sein Vater ihm so in den Rücken fällt, dann soll er sehen was er davon hat.

Wütend verlässt er Locksley Manor und nach wenigen Minuten hört man ihn davon reiten.

„Verzeiht das Verhalten meines Sohnes. Er ist eigentlich ein guter Junge, aber er kann manchmal etwas schwierig sein."

„Das braucht Ihr mir nicht zu sagen. Ich kenne Robin seitdem er auf der Welt ist."

„Er ist mein Sohn und ich liebe ihn wie er ist. Er hat einen sehr ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn. Er hängt an Locksley und an den Mensch die hier leben. Er bemüht sich um sie. Er besitzt viele lobenswerte Eigenschaften, aber auch einige Schwächen. Er wird sich nicht großartig ändern. Vielleicht wird er in ein, zwei Jahren etwas weniger hitzköpfig sein, aber im Großen und Ganzen ist das nun einmal sein Charakter. Er kann manchmal etwas großspurig sein, ist nicht wirklich kritikfähig und gelegentlich auch etwas starrsinnig. Ich wünsche ihm jemanden der ihn nicht trotz dieser Eigenschaften liebt, sondern gerade wegen ihnen. Der in ihm nicht nur Rang und Namen sieht, sondern auch den Menschen der dahinter steht. Daher frage ich Sie Sir Guy, warum möchtest Sie meinen Sohn heiraten? Und Seien Sie bitte ehrlich."

„Muss ich mich wirklich rechtfertigen, weshalb ich Ihren Sohn heiraten will? Sollte mein Name _Gisborne_ nicht eigentlich für mich sprechen?"

„Ich selbst hatte nie große Herrscherambitionen und ich bezweifle das Robin diese besitzt. Gewiss, Euer Name spricht für Euch, aber mir ist es wesentlich wichtiger, dass Robin aufrichtig geliebt wird. Ich möchte meinen Sohn nicht in die Hände eines Mannes geben, der nur seinen eigenen Vorteil im Auge hat."

„Und wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich Ihren Sohn liebe?"

„Dann würde ich erst einmal fragen woher dieser Sinneswandel kommt? Denn in einem Punkt hat Robin Recht: Ihr beide habt euch nie sonderlich gut verstanden. Wenn ich den Geschichten meines Sohnes Glauben schenken darf, dann habt Ihr ihn sogar regelrecht verabscheut."

„Ich habe Ihren Sohn nie verabscheut. Ich gebe zu, manchmal habe ich ihn nicht mit dem gebührenden Respekt behandelt, aber dies geschah aus eigener Kränkung heraus. Viele Jahre lang habe ich mich um die Freundschaft ihres Sohnes bemüht, aber er hat mich immer wieder abgewiesen. Nicht nur das, er hat mich öffentlich gedemütigt. Ich habe ihn bewundert, aber irgendwann ist meine Bewunderung in Frust umgeschlagen. Ab diesem Moment an, habe ich versucht Robin alles mit selber Münze zurückzuzahlen. Es war kindisch und unreif von mir. Das weiß ich nun. Ich kann ihm daher seine ablehnende Haltung mir gegenüber nicht verübeln, aber ich bin bemüht darum meine Verfehlungen wieder gut zu machen. Und um auf Ihre Frage zu antworten, ja ich liebe Robin. Ich bewundere ihn und ich möchte ihn um jeden Preis heiraten."

Während Guy und Malcolm sich also in Locksley Manor befinden und über Robins Schicksal verhandeln, versucht dieser fluchend das Pferd zu bändigen, welches ihm durchgegangen ist. Nur mit Mühe bekommt er es gezügelt. Aber es buckelt immer noch alle paar Meter. Unter all dieser äußeren Pracht, ist es im Inneren ein störrischer Esel. „Du bist genauso unerträglich wie dein selbstgefälliger Spender", zischt Robin ihm zu, als er vom Sattel steigt und das widerspenstige Vieh an einer Eiche festbindet.

Mit einem Seufzer lässt er sich einige Schritte entfernt ins Gras fallen. Er würde diesem Mistvieh zutrauen das es andernfalls auf ihn eintrampeln würde, wenn er nicht genügend Abstand hielt. „Ich werde dich Sir Guy of Gisborne nennen, weil du ein ebenso großer Kotzbrocken bist wie er." Unter anderen Umständen hätte Robin wohl nachsichtiger reagiert. In jungen Jahren war der Falbe seines Vaters auch noch sehr bockig und dickköpfig gewesen, aber Robin hatte sich nie daran gestört. Es liegt wohl einfach daran, dass Guy ihm dieses Pferd geschenkt und somit die Sympathie seines Vaters erkauft hat.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass mein Vater sich so leicht um den Finger wickeln lässt, aber eigentlich war er ja von Anfang an für eine Verbindung mit dem Hause Gisborne. Und jetzt rede ich schon mit einem Pferd."

Das besagte Tier schenkt Robin jedoch keinerlei Beachtung.

Als Robin es einige Zeit später wieder vom Baum losbindet, um zurück zu reiten, knabbert es plötzlich an seinen Haaren. „Hey, lass das!" Wundervoll, jetzt hat er auch noch Pferdesabber in den Haaren. Sanft stupst es ihn mit der Schnauze an, wobei es leicht die Nüstern aufbläht. „Versuchst du dich etwa gerade bei mir einzuschmeicheln? Weist du, ich bin nicht mein Vater. Bei mir musst du dir schon etwas mehr Mühe geben. Wie wäre es wenn du auf dem Rückweg mal brav bist und dich nicht so aufführst wie ein Hirschbock in der Brunftzeit?"

Robin hat das Gefühl, als wäre das Tier auf dem Rückritt tatsächlich ein bisschen folgsamer. Gut es buckelt noch ab und an, aber immerhin hat es Robin jetzt besser unter Kontrolle. Vielleicht lag es auch an ihm. Vielleicht hatte das Pferd auf dem Hinritt einfach seine Anspannung gespürt, die nun nach einiger Zeit an der frischen Luft beinahe verfolgen ist. Als er zu Hause eintrifft ist Guy glücklicher Weise schon wieder fort und sein Vater spricht ihn auf seinen kleinen Wutausbruch auch nicht mehr an.

Die zweite Vollmondnacht seit Robins Verwandlung steht bevor. Er, Malcolm, Marian und ihr Vater Edward haben schon vor einer Woche geplant dieses Mal im Rudel zu jagen. Für Robin ist es die erste Jagd als Wolf, da er beim letzten Vollmond schließlich nicht das Haus verlassen wollte. Als Guy davon erfährt bittet er Malcolm sie begleiten zu dürfen, was ihm dieser zu Robins Verdruss auch noch gewährt. Marian und Edward wollen an der Waldlichtung auf sie warten, während Guy der Verwandlung Robins beiwohnt. Sein Vater hat darauf bestanden das Robin aus diesem Grund wenigstens ein Tuch um die Lenden trägt, damit er nicht vollkommen entblößt vor ihrem Besucher steht. Robin findet das alles ziemlich lächerlich. Zum einen haben sie als Kinder gemeinsam nackt im See geschwommen und zum anderen könnte sich Guy doch im Nebenzimmer verwandeln. Aber sein Vater ist anscheinend der irrwitzigen Idee verfallen, dass dies förderlich für ihre Beziehung sein könnte. In einem Fall hatte sein Vater aber Recht: Es ist dieses Mal wirklich nicht so qualvoll wie bei seiner ersten Verwandlung, aber immer noch schmerzhaft. Robin spürt wie seine Knochen sich innerlich verbiegen und ihm Krallen durch die Haut brechen. Malcolms und Guys Verwandlung ist schon längst vollzogen, da sich ihre Körper bereits an die Prozedur gewöhnt haben. Lediglich bei Robin, für den es erst die zweite Vollmondnacht ist, dauert es etwas länger. Die Vorstellung, dass Marian im Moment dieselben Qualen durchleiden muss, macht es nicht besser. Ganz im Gegenteil. Dieses Mal schwirrt Guys Stimme durch seinen Kopf, die beschwichtigend auf ihn einredet und ihm versichert, dass es bald vorbei ist.

„Kannst du nicht einfach den Mund halten? Dann würde es mir gleich viel besser gehen!", raunzt Robin ihn an. Da im Moment nur Guy und Robin telepathisch verlinkt sind, kann auch nur dieser den Gedanken hören. Andernfalls hätte sich Robin nun wohl auch noch von seinem Vater eine Predigt über anständiges Benehmen gefallen lassen müssen und das im Alter von einundzwanzig Jahren!

Sofort kappt Guy ihre mentale Verbindung. Obwohl er im Moment kein Mensch, sondern ein großer dunkler Wolf ist, hat er eine erstaunlich ausgeprägte Gesichtsmimik. Zumindest sieht er in Robins Augen ziemlich eingeschnappt aus, als wollte er sagen: Dann leide doch alleine vor dich hin. In dem Moment wo er ihre Gedanken wieder voneinander trennt, kehrt der Schmerz doppelt so stark zurück. Robin schreit gepeinigt auf und wie aus Reflex versucht er seinerseits in Guys Kopf einzudringen. Er hat so etwas noch nie gemacht, aber er weiß instinktiv wie es geht. Anfangs stößt er auf eine Barriere, doch als sich seiner Kehle ein mitleiderregendes Wimmern entringt, gewährt er Robin Einlass.

„Soll ich immer noch den Mund halten?", fragt er gehässig. Am liebsten würde Robin ihm ins Gesicht spucken, aber unter den gegeben Umständen wäre das vielleicht nicht so ratsam. Außerdem wächst ihm gerade eine Schnauze. Also so eine Werwolfverwandlung ist gewiss nicht schön mit anzusehen. „Sag einfach irgendetwas Nettes, okay?", entgegnet er gereizt.

„Etwas Nettes?"

Was gibt es an diesem Satz nicht zu verstehen? Wie begriffsstutzig kann man eigentlich sein? Obwohl ihn das in Guys Fall eigentlich nicht wundern sollte. Er hat seinen Kontrahenten noch nie für sonderlich intelligent gehalten.

„Wenn das deinen geistigen Horizont übersteigt, kannst du von mir aus auch das Ave Maria herunterbeten."

„Ich werde jetzt mal die Beleidigung einfach überhören, da ich denke, dass du im Moment auf Grund der Schmerzen einfach sehr gereizt bist."

Ganz Recht, er ist sehr gereizt und sobald seine Verwandlung abgeschlossen ist, wird er diesem selbstgefälligen Bastard kräftig beißen.

„Erinnerst du dich noch als wir Kinder waren und ich zu dir meinte, dass alle Kinder nur mit dir befreundet sein wollen, weil du ein Locksley bist."

„Ja", denkt Robin gedehnt langsam. Anscheinend versteht Guy wirklich nicht die Bedeutung des Wortes _nett_. Aber immerhin lenkt seine Präsenz in Robins Kopf, diesen von seinem Schmerzen ab. Ja nicht nur das, sie scheint diese auch irgendwie zu mildern.

„Das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit. Sie hätten auch mit dir befreundet sein wollen, wenn du der Sohn eines Bettlers gewesen wärest. Es ist deine Art, welche die Leute anzieht. Ich wusste das auch damals schon. Ich war nur in meinem Stolz verletzt, weil du meine Freundschaft nicht annehmen wolltest." Malcolm hatte Guy geraten ehrlich mit Robin zu sein. Ihm die Hintergründe für sein früheres Verhaltens zu erklären. Leider ist Guy jedoch nicht gut mit Worten und noch viel schlechter ist er darin eigene Fehler einzugestehen. Per Gedankenübertragung fällt ihm dies jedoch wesentlich leichter. Womöglich hatte sich Malcolm bereits so etwas gedacht, denn er hält sich selbst dezent im Hintergrund und gibt Guy somit die Gelegenheit Robin eine Stütze zu sein.

Dieser ist indessen etwas verblüfft über Guys Geständnis. Das war tatsächlich irgendwie nett. Er ist so irritiert das er im ersten Moment noch nicht einmal wahrnimmt, dass seine Verwandlung abgeschlossen ist, bis sein Vater meint: „Na dann, wollen wir mal los."

Marian hatte Recht, es ist ein atemberaubendes Gefühl! Robin spürt wie der Nachtwind ihm durchs Fell streicht. Steile Hänge scheinen für ihn gar kein Problem mehr darzustellen. Auf vier Pfoten ist es wesentlich leichter im Wald voranzukommen. Er wird überflutet mit den unterschiedlichsten Sinneseindrücken. All diese Geräusche und Gerüche, es ist einfach unglaublich!

Er rast regelrecht durchs Unterholz, so dass die anderen Probleme haben Schritt zu halten. „Lauf langsamer", ermahnt ihn Guy. „Wieso, kommst du sonst nicht mit?", foppt er den Älteren und legt lediglich noch einen Zahn zu. Dieser geht auf die indirekte Herausforderung ein und liefert sich mit Robin ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen. „Wetten das ich den ersten Hasen fange!",

„Robin, Guy, das hier soll kein Wettstreit werden. Wir jagen hier im Rudel", versucht Marian sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber sie stößt auf taube Ohren. Natürlich nur metaphorisch gesprochen, denn die Kommunikation läuft wie bereits erwähnt auf mentaler Ebene ab.

„Lass sie nur. Sir Guy wird schon ein Auge auf Robin haben", meint Malcolm der gemächlich neben Edward herläuft.

„Genau das ist meine größte Sorge. Ich weiß nicht ob es Ihnen schon aufgefallen ist, aber Robin verabscheut Sir Guy. Mich würde nicht wundern, wenn dieses harmlose Wettrennen in einer wilden Rauferei ausartet", bringt Marian ihre Sorgen zum Ausdruck.

„Sir Guy hegt aufrichtige Gefühle für meinen Sohn. Er wird ihm wohl kaum etwas zu Leide tun", beharrt Malcolm.

Doch Marian kennt Guy nur zu gut und sie weiß zu was er fähig ist, wenn er sich gekränkt fühlt. Sie will schon Einspruch erheben, doch plötzlich empfängt sie von ihrem Vater eine interne Nachricht, in welcher er ihr zu verstehen gibt, sich aus der Angelegenheit herauszuhalten. Nur widerwillig folgt sie dem Geheiß Edwards, denn sie hat ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Das Ganze wird bestimmt kein gutes Ende nehmen!

Robin und Guy laufen währenddessen immer noch über Stock und Stein. Robin versucht sein Möglichstes um Guy abzuhängen, aber dieser ist ihm immer noch dicht auf den Fersen.

„Wir sollten umkehren", vernimmt er auf einmal Guys Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Wieso, bist du schon außer Atem?"

„Nein, aber irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich wittere Gefahr."

„Ich wittere überhaupt nichts! Du willst nur nicht verlieren", behauptet Robin.

„Ich bin schon wesentlich länger ein Werwolf als du und ich sage, wir drehen hier um! Außerdem bist du wahrlich keine Herausforderung für mich."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Es mangelt dir an Erfahrung. Wir sind auf unserem Weg bereits an drei Hasen vorbeigelaufen und deine Instinkte haben kein einziges Mal angeschlagen. Außerdem bin ich größer und kräftiger als du gebaut. Wenn ich wollte könnte ich dich mit Leichtigkeit überholen. Also kommst du jetzt?"

„Wenn du Angst hast, dann geh doch zu den anderen zurück, Feigling!" Wäre es sein Vater, Edward, oder Marian gewesen, die ihn auf eine mögliche Gefahr hingewiesen hätten, wäre er ihrem Rat sicherlich gefolgt, aber aus Eitelkeit heraus will er nicht einsehen, dass Guy in irgendetwas besser sein könnte als er selber. Besonders nicht, nachdem dieser ihn so großspurig auf seine Unzulänglichkeiten hingewiesen hat. Also läuft er weiter.

„Oh du verdammter, dickköpfiger, blasierter Idiot! Bleib gefälligst stehen!" Doch Robin denkt gar nicht daran auf ihn zu hören.

Plötzlich fühlt er sich von Zähnen an seinen Hinterläufen gepackt und wird schmerzhaft zu Boden gerissen.

„BIST DU JETZT VÖLLIG DURCHGEDREHT?", fährt er Guy an, der bedrohlich über ihm steht und eine Pfote auf seine Brust gedrückt hält.

„Ich sagte wir kehren um!" Genau genommen hatte er das gedacht und nicht gesagt, aber es wäre kleinlich ihn darauf hinzuweisen.

„Und ich sagte: Du kannst mich mal!", mit diesen Worten beißt Robin ihm in die Pfote, woraufhin Guy mit einem erschrocken Winseln ein paar Schritte rückwärts strauchelt. Als Robin sich jedoch versucht zu erheben packt er ihn am Nacken und wirft ihn wieder zu Boden.

„Du undankbarer Mistkerl! Ich versuche doch nur dich zu beschützen! Wir müssen hier umgehend weg!"

Doch Robin ist so außer sich vor Wut. Anstatt auf Guy zu hören versucht er sich zu befreien und schnappt immer wieder nach ihm, wobei ein aggressives Knurren seiner Kehle entrinnt. Beinahe zeitgleich erklingt ein bedrohliches Krächzen. Erschrocken lassen die beiden Streithähne von einander ab und sehen sich einem riesigen Greifen gegenüber. Man hat schon seit Jahren keinen Greif mehr im Sherwood Forest gesichtet. Die Leute munkeln sogar schon, dass sie womöglich ausgestorben seien. Der hier sieht jedoch noch sehr lebendig aus und unglaublich wütend. Kein Wunder, sie sind in sein Revier eingedrungen. Guy hat die Grenzmarkierungen schon lange gerochen, aber da er noch nie zuvor einem Greif begegnet ist, hatte er den Geruch nicht zuordnen können. Seine Instinkte hatten ihn lediglich gewarnt, dass Gefahr in Anmarsch ist und er lieber umkehren sollte. Doch nun ist es zu spät. Neben ihm rappelt sich Robin wieder auf die Pfoten. Der Greif bückt sich und will offensichtlich zum entscheidenden Sprung ansetzen, als Guy Robin ein mentales „LAUF!", entgegenbrüllt. Sofort hechten die beiden in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen waren und werden nur um wenige Zentimeter von den Klauen des Ungetüms verfehlt. Doch der Jagdtrieb des riesigen Mischwesens ist nun geweckt und es hetzt den beiden Wölfen nach.

Erst jetzt setzt Guy sein volles Tempo ein und schafft es schon nach wenigen Sekunden Abstand zwischen sich und das legendenumwobene Ungetüm zu bringen, aber Robin ist nicht so schnell. Als Guys Blick nach hinten fällt und er sieht das der Greif Robin beinahe eingeholt hat, ist es weniger eine heroische, sondern vielmehr instinktive Reaktion, das er kehrt macht, um seinen auserkorenen Gefährten zu beschützen. Der Greif schnappt mit seinem spitzen Schnabel nach Robin, bekommt aber nur ein paar Schwanzhaare zu fassen, als Guy ihm auch schon an die Gurgel springt. Natürlich ist er dem gigantischen Untier haushoch unterlegen, aber er schafft es dessen Aufmerksamkeit von Robin abzulenken.

„Lauf! Lauf endlich du Narr!", fährt er Robin an, der in dem Moment, als Guy dem Greif an den Hals springt, zum Stillstand kommt.

Die Bestie hat es geschafft Guy abzuschütteln, doch an ihrer Kehle klafft nun eine offene Wunde. Mit ihrer Pranke schlägt sie nach Guy und ihre Krallen hinterlassen vier tiefe Einkerbungen in seiner Haut. Der dunkle Wolf jault vor Schmerzen auf, versucht aber dennoch sich auf den Beinen zu halten und das Monstrum von Robin fernzuhalten.

„Verschwinde endlich!"

„Nicht ohne dich", entgegnet Robin und geht neben Guy zähnefletschend in Kampfesstellung. Der Greif tapst leicht vor und zurück, mit einem drohenden Krächzen. Unsicher ob dieser Happen die Mühe wert ist. Die Wunde am Hals trägt gewiss zu der Entscheidung des Tieres bei, welches sich nach einigem Zögern wieder zurückzieht.

Erleichtert atmet Robin auf, bis Guy plötzlich neben ihm zusammenbricht.

„Guy? GUY!" Blut rinnt aus Guys Wunden und färbt die Erde rot.

„Ich brauche nur eine kurze Pause."

„Nicht hier. Guy du bist verletzt. Deine Wunden müssen versorgt werden. Lass uns zurück nach Hause gehen."

„Nur ein paar Minuten."

„Guy, der Greif kann jederzeit zurückkommen. Ich würde dich ja tragen, aber das ist mir in dieser Form wohl kaum möglich. Nun steh schon auf."

Keine Reaktion.

„Bitte Guy!" fleht Robin und stupst ihn vorsichtig mit der Schnauze an.

„Geh schon vor, ich komme gleich nach ", versucht er den Jüngeren mental zu beschwichtigen. Seine Wunden schmerzen fürchterlich und er ist auf einmal so unglaublich müde.

„Verflucht Guy, du wirst hier verbluten!"

„Werde ich nicht. Ich brauche nur kurz eine Pause", behauptet Guy.

„Du sturer Dummkopf!"

Guy reagiert darauf gar nicht mehr. Er schließt die Augen und dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite. Kein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich verspreche dir auch, ich werde mir das mit der Hochzeit durch den Kopf gehen lassen, in Ordnung? Aber nur, wenn du jetzt aufstehst und mit mir kommst!", Robin greift nach dem letzten Strohhalm. Er hat zwar nicht wirklich vor Guy zu heiraten und es ist ein wenig unfair, dies als Druckmittel zu benutzen, aber er versucht hier schließlich sein Leben zu retten.

„Komm schon!"

„Du gibst wohl keine Ruhe. Na gut." Man merkt Guy an wie viel Mühe es ihm kostet aufzustehen und wie viel Schmerzen ihm seine Wunden bereiten müssen. Mental versucht Robin die anderen zu erreichen, aber sie sind zu weit entfernt.

Der Heimweg gestaltet sich für Guy als qualvolles Unterfangen. Wenn Robin nicht wäre, der ihn immer wieder dazu drängt weiterzugehen, hätte er schon längst aufgegeben. Er taumelt leicht und stolpert immer wieder über seine eigenen Pfoten. Seine Sicht wird immer verschwommener. Als sie Gisborne Manor erreichen, ist dieses so gut wie ausgestorben, da die Hausherren und die Dienerschaft ebenfalls momentan, als Wölfe durch den Wald streifen, um ihren Trieben nachzugehen. Glücklicherweise ist Guys Schwester Isabella aber noch zu jung, um sich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln und kommt eilig herbeigelaufen, als sie die Geräusche im Eingangsbereich vernimmt. In dem Moment, wo sie der Ankömmlinge ansichtig wird, entfährt ihr ein entsetztes: „Guy! Oh Gott, was ist passiert? Warte leg dich hin." Das hätte seine Schwester nicht sagen brauchen, denn in dem Moment wo sie die Türschwelle überschritten haben, bricht Guy ohnehin zusammen. „Ich hole Decken, Wasser und Verbandszeug, Irgendwo muss auch noch Matildas Wundsalbe stecken. Ich bin gleich wieder da!", reagiert sie sehr geistesgegenwärtig. Nur wenige Sekunden später erscheint Isabella mit den eben genannten Utensilien und versucht mit Tränen in den Augen die Blutung zu stoppen. Robin kommt sich in diesem Moment so nutzlos vor.

Trotz aller Bemühungen, will der rote Quell einfach nicht versiegen. Das Mädchen wird zunehmend nervöser. Schluchzend presst sie Verbände auf die Einschnittwunden und besudelt dabei ihr weißes Nachthemd mit roten Flecken. „Ich... ich befürchte das muss man nähen, aber ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht!", bringt sie mit erstickter Stimme verzweifelt hervor. Sie ist kreidebleich und sieht so aus als würde sie jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren. Auf ihrer Haut hat sich ein Schweißfilm gebildet. Tränen benetzen ihre Wangen. Dennoch holt sie aus der Kommode ihrer Mutter mit nervös zuckenden Händen, Nadel und Faden hervor. Als sie sich wieder neben ihrem Bruder niederkniet, liegt der nur noch leblos da. „NEIN! Nein! Bitte nicht!", sie lässt alles fallen, um den pelzigen Kopf ihres Bruders in die Arme zu schließen. „Nicht sterben Guy. Bitte nicht", fleht sie.

Robin stupst sie sanft mit der Nase an, um sie zu beruhigen und darauf hinzuweisen, dass Guy noch atmet. Als dies keine Wirkung zeigt zerrt er mit seinen Zähnen leicht an ihrem Nachtgewand, bis sie ihm Beachtung schenkt und schiebt ihr mit der Nase die zu Boden gefallene Nadel und den Faden entgegen. Isabella weiß nicht wer dieser Wolf ist, schließlich hat sie Robin noch nie in dieser Gestalt gesehen, aber dennoch folgt sie seinem Geheiß. Was bleibt ihr auch anderes übrig? Wenn sie nichts unternimmt, wird ihr Bruder ohnehin sterben. Sie nimmt die wirkungslosen Verbände wieder ab und versucht mit zittrigen Fingern, den Faden in die Öse zu stecken, was ihr erst beim dritten Versuch gelinkt. Ein Glück das Guy schon nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein ist, denn ihre Nähversuche sehen ebenso unbeholfen aus. Immer wieder streicht sie sich mit dem blutverschmierten Ärmel die Tränen aus den Augen, um ihre Sicht zu klären. Am liebsten würde Robin die Flucht ergreifen. Es ist ihm unerträglich dieses Schauspiel mit anzusehen, aber es ist seine Schuld! Hätte er nur auf Guy gehört, dann wäre es nie soweit gekommen. Er wird Guy und seine jüngere Schwester jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Nachdem Isabella so gut wie möglich die Wunden vernäht hat, reinigt sie die Stellen, gibt Wundsalbe darauf und legt erneut mehre Verbände um Guys Rumpf. Er atmet zwar noch, aber sowohl Robin, als auch Isabella wissen, dass er die Nacht womöglich nicht überleben wird.

Isabella legt Guy ein Kissen unter den Kopf, in der Hoffnung ihm seine Lage etwas bequemer zu gestalten. Sie traut sich nicht ihn hochzuheben und auf eine der Decken zu legen, weil sie befürchtet die Wunden könnten sonst wieder aufplatzen.

In der blutgetränkten Wasserschüssel versucht sie ihre Hände zu reinigen, was ihr mehr schlecht als recht gelingt. Sie streift ihre Hände an dem ohnehin schon verschmutzen Nachthemd ab, hockt sich auf den Boden, den Kopf gesenkt, vergräbt ihre Hände in ihrem Haar und weint bitterlich. Robin stupst sie leicht an, um ihr Trost zu spenden, aber sie nimmt ihn gar nicht mehr wahr. Zu groß ist ihr Kummer. Von Gewissensbissen geplagt legt sich Robin neben Guy und beobachtet seine Atemzüge, um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch lebt. Stunden vergehen und übermannt von der Aufregung, der Müdigkeit und ihren Tränen, fällt Isabella in einen tiefen Schlummer. Eingerollt liegt sie auf dem Deckenberg, während Robin weiterhin über Guy wacht.

Kurz vor Morgengrauen hört Robin ein Geräusch an der Tür. Die Klinke springt herunter und zwei dunkle Wölfe treten ins Zimmer. Wie erstarrt bleiben die beiden stehen, als sie Guy und Isabella zu Gesicht bekommen. Das müssen Guys Eltern sein. Ghislaine, die ein ebenso ebenholzfarbenes, seidiges Fell wie ihr Sohn hat gewinnt als erstes ihre Fassung wieder.

„Robin, was ist passiert?", hört er auf einmal ihre besorgte Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Für einen kurzen Moment ist Robin überrascht, dass sie ihn sofort erkennt, aber dann realisiert er, dass es am Geruch liegen muss.

„Wir wurden von einem Greifen angegriffen. Guy hat versucht mich zu beschützen und wurde verwundet. Isabella hat seine Wunden genäht", sendet er eine mentale Botschaft an beide Elternteile. Ghislaine beschnüffelt besorgt die Wunden ihres Sohnes und schmiegt mit einem Winseln ihren Kopf an den von Guy. Auch Sir Roger gewinnt langsam seine Fassung wieder und eilt an ihre Seite.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er atmet schwer und sein Herzschlag ist unregelmäßig", antwortet Ghislaine mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung ringend. Sie muss jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und darf nicht in Trauer verfallen. Ihr Sohn lebt noch, das ist die Hauptsache und er braucht sie jetzt! Auch wenn sie solange die Sonne nicht aufgeht, machtlos ist.

„Aber es ist nicht lebensgefährlich, oder?", fragt Roger hoffnungsvoll.

„Es ist nicht sicher ob er durchkommt", gesteht Ghislaine.

„Wie konnte so etwas passieren? Ich dachte ihr wolltet im Rudel jagen? Wo sind dein Vater, Edward und Marian?", wendet Roger sich nun an Robin.

„Guy und ich sind um die Wette gelaufen. Wir haben sie irgendwann im Wald verloren."

„Um die Wette gelaufen? Wie alt seid ihr? Zehn? Wie kommt es das keiner von euch beiden die Gefahr gerochen hat?" Robin kann regelrecht Rogers Wut und Verzweiflung spüren.

„Es war meine Schuld. Ihr Sohn meinte wir sollten umkehren, aber ich wollte nicht auf ihn hören", gestand Robin mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Warum Robin? Kannst du mir das bitte erklären!" Roger fletschte die Zähne.

„Roger! Lass den Jungen in Ruhe. Siehst du nicht das er sich schon zur Genüge quält!", versucht Ghislaine ihren Mann zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Er ist kein Junge mehr, sondern ein erwachsener Mann und er ist für den Zustand unseres Sohnes verantwortlich! Verlang also kein Mitleid von mir für diesen Lump! Ich war von Anfang an dagegen, dass er diesem Locksleysprössling den Hof macht, aber du hast ihn ja sogar noch ermutigt! Und nun sieh wohin das geführt hat!"

„Also willst du mir jetzt die Schuld dafür geben?", entrüstete sich Ghislaine.

„Nein Liebling, es ist nicht deine Schuld", schlägt Roger eilig einen anderen Kurs ein. „Aber Robin hat sich doch von Anfang an zu gut für unseren Sohn gehalten. Ich muss gestehen, es fällt mir schwer mit diesem Mann zu sympathisieren! Besonders jetzt, da er unseren Sohn in diese Bredouille gebracht hat."

„Roger, bitte! Nicht jetzt. Denk an unseren Sohn. Er würde das nicht wollen. Robin, könntest du bitte gehen?" Es ist weniger eine Frage, sondern vielmehr eine Aufforderung seitens Ghislaines. Sie befürchtet, dass ihr Mann andernfalls in seinem Kummer, noch auf Robin losgehen könnte.

„Aber ich würde gerne bei Guy bleiben, bis ich weiß ob er durchkommt."

„Robin bitte! Dein Vater macht sich außerdem gewiss schon Sorgen wo du bleibst."

„Ganz Recht, verschwinde von hier! Du hast schon genug angerichtet."

Mit eingezogenem Schwanz verlässt Robin Gisborne Manor. Roger hat Recht, es ist seine Schuld, dass Guy verwundet wurde und er hat sich tatsächlich immer zu gut für ihn gehalten. Er hat auf Guy herabgesehen. Er bereut es jetzt. Immerhin hat dieser ihm das Leben gerettet und wenn er jetzt sterben sollte, dann könnte Robin sich das niemals verzeihen. Inständig betet er dafür, dass Guy wieder gesund wird. Er schwört bei Gott, dass er dann freundlicher zu ihm sein wird. Das er ihn mit mehr Respekt behandeln wird und seine Zuneigung nicht mehr für selbstverständlich nimmt. Sollte davon nach dieser Nacht überhaupt noch ein Funke übrig sein. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn Guy ihm nach diesem Ereignis niemals wieder sehen will.

Robin versucht sich unbemerkt in sein Haus zu schleichen. Er will jetzt niemanden sehen. Doch dummer Weise wartet sein Vater bereits auf ihn in der Empfangshalle. „Da bist du ja endlich!", grüßt er Robin schwanzwedelnd. „Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Und wie war es? Hattet ihr... Junge was ist passiert?" Er bemerkt Robins geduckte Haltung und riecht das Blut, welches an ihm klebt. „Bist du verletzt?" Sofort schallen ihm Marians Worte durch den Kopf, dass Guy und Robin gewiss auf einander losgehen werden, wenn man sie alleine lässt. „Hat Sir Guy dich verletzt? Wenn dieser Kerl dir etwas zu leide getan haben sollte, dann..."

„Es ist nicht mein Blut", unterbricht Robin ihn. „Es ist Guys."

„Was redest du da? Was ist mit Sir Guy?"

Robin atmet schwer ein und aus. Muss er die ganze Geschichte wirklich noch einmal erzählen? Gezwungener Maßen antwortet er: „Wir sind um die Wette gelaufen. Guy hat Gefahr gewittert und wollte mich zum Umkehren bewegen, aber ich wollte nicht auf ihn hören. Ein Greif hat uns angegriffen und Guy hat mich versucht zu verteidigen. Er wurde dabei schwer verletzt. Seine Schwester hat zwar seine Wunden genäht, aber es ist nicht sicher ob er überlebt", rattert Robin das Ganze wie eine Mantra herunter. Er will nur noch ins Bett.

„Und du bist einfach gegangen?", fragt sein Vater vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich bin nicht freiwillig gegangen, seine Eltern haben mich rausgeworfen. Vater bitte, ich bin wirklich müde, können wir nicht morgen darüber reden?"

„Nein wir reden jetzt darüber. Warum hast du nicht auf Sir Guy gehört, als er dir gesagt hat, dass Gefahr droht? Du hast nicht nur dein Leben damit in Gefahr gebracht, sondern auch seins."

„Denkst du das wüsste ich nicht?"

„Siehst du, dass sind die Flausen von denen ich gesprochen habe und weshalb der Rat entschieden hat, dass du noch nicht reif genug für so eine Verantwortung bist. Du wirst morgen als Allererstes zu den Gisbornes gehen, dich nach dem Befinden ihres Sohnes erkundigen und für dein Verhalten entschuldigen."

„Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen, dass hatte ich ohnehin vor. Vater, ich bin kein Kind mehr!"

„Du verhältst dich aber wie eines!"

„Hast du mir sonst noch etwas zu sagen?"

„Wo genau habt ihr den Greif gesichtet? Es ist wichtig, dass wir die anderen Dorfbewohner warnen. Ich werde morgen in aller Frühe zum Sheriff gehen und ihm von dem Vorfall berichten. Er muss einen Trupp Soldaten nach diesem Ungetüm ausschicken."

Also erzählt Robin seinem Vater ab wann sie wahrscheinlich die Grenze zum Revier dieses Mischwesens überquert haben, beziehungsweise ab wann Guy umkehren wollte. Danach entlässt ihn sein Vater und Robin geht todmüde auf sein Zimmer. Doch als er sich gerade in sein Bett gelegt hat, setzt die Rückumwandlung ein. Beim letzten Mal hatte er sie glücklicher Weise verschlafen, aber dieses Mal nimmt er sie in ihrer ganzen Bandbreite wahr. Sie ist nicht ganz so schmerzhaft, wie die Metamorphose zu einem Wolf, aber dennoch nicht angenehm. Robin hat das Gefühl, als würde er an manchen Stellen einlaufen, während er an anderen anschwillt. Leise winselnd vergräbt er seinen Kopf in den Kissen. Es dauert eine Weile, bis er seine humanoide Gestalt wieder vollkommen zurückerlangt hat. Erschöpft fällt er in einen tiefen Schlaf. Doch seine Träume sind keineswegs erholsam. Er träumt von Guy, dessen Blut den Waldboden tränkt, von Isabella mit blutbesudelten Händen und von einem Begräbnis. Von Guys Begräbnis. Nach Luft ringend schreckt Robin aus diesem Alptraum auf. Für einen kurzen Moment denkt er, das alles nur ein Traum war, nicht nur das Begräbnis, sondern auch der Rest. Doch dann erinnert er sich an die vergangene Nacht und die furchtbaren Bilder strömen wieder auf ihn ein. Was wenn der Traum ein Omen war und Guy in dieser Nacht noch verstorben ist, während er friedlich in seinem Bett geschlafen hat? Reumütig steht Robin auf und schlüpft in seine Kleidung. Er muss wissen wie es Guy geht.

Als er unten in der Halle auf Thornton trifft, berichtet dieser ihm, dass Malcolm schon vor einiger Zeit nach Nottingham aufgebrochen sei. Ein Glück, Robin möchte ihm im Moment nicht unter die Augen treten. Sein Vater war so enttäuscht von ihm gewesen.

Als Robin vor dem Anwesen der Familie Gisborne steht, hört er regelrecht wie das Blut in seinen Adern pocht. Sein Herz scheint im doppelten Tempo zu schlagen und seine Hände werden ganz feucht. Was wenn Guy tot ist? Es gibt nur einen weg das herauszufinden. Robin zieht scharf die Luft ein, nimmt all seinen Mut zusammen und klopft an die Tür. Es dauert einige Minuten bis jemand öffnet. Glücklicher Weise ist es Ghislaine und nicht Sir Roger.

„Robin", grüßt sie ihn überrascht. Sie hatte sobald wohl nicht wieder mit seinem Besuch gerechnet.

„Ich weiß, dass ich wahrscheinlich die letzte Person bin, die Sie im Moment sehen wollen, aber ich muss es wissen. Wie..., wie geht es Guy?"

Ihre Lippen umspielt ein sanftes Lächeln und sie streichelt Robin mütterlich über die Wange. „Robin, denk das nicht. Du bist Margarets Sohn. Du wirst mir immer ein willkommener Gast sein. Es war nur gestern Abend ein schlechter Zeitpunkt. Rogers Urteil war getrübt vor Sorge und Kummer. Aber ich habe gute Neuigkeiten: Guy ist außer Lebensgefahr. Er hat zwar noch große Schmerzen und es wird eine Weile dauern bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist, aber er ist wach. Möchtest du ihn vielleicht besuchen?", fragt sie ihn, wobei man den französischen Akzent immer noch sehr deutlich heraushört. Die „ch"-Laute spricht sie eher als „sch", aus und auch Rogers Name, klingt in ihrem Mund eher wie „Rosche".

Robin fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Guy lebt und er ist auf dem Wege der Besserung. „Gerne, wenn er mich sehen möchte", bringt Robin unsicher hervor.

„Natürlich möchte er dich sehen. Du warst die erste Person nach der er gefragt hat, als er zu sich kam. Keine Sorge, ich habe ihm erklärt das du nicht freiwillig von seiner Seite gewichen bist, sondern wir dich fortschicken mussten", meint sie und bittet Robin mit einer einladenden Handgestik ins Haus. Roger sitzt vor dem Kamin und reagiert auf Robins grüßende Worte noch nicht einmal. Er wirft ihm stattdessen einen finsteren Blick zu. Er hat Robin allem Anschein nach noch nicht vergeben. Aber immerhin erhebt er keinen Einspruch, als Ghislaine ihn die Treppen hinauf in Guys Zimmer führt.

„Schau mal wer hier ist, Guy", sagt sie mit einem breiten Lächeln, oder genau genommen: „Schau mal wer _ier_ ist, Guy."

Dieser versucht sich im Bett aufzusetzen, zieht aber sofort scharf die Luft ein und lehnt sich wieder zurück. Sein Gesicht ist für einen Moment schmerzverzerrt. Aber er gibt sich sichtlich Mühe keine Schwäche zu zeigen und grüßt seinen Besucher mit einem knappen: „Robin."

„Ich lass euch beide dann mal alleine." Das sie eigentlich eher „isch", anstatt „ich" sagt und „eusch", an Stelle von „euch", dürfte mittlerweile klar sein.

Leise schließt Ghislaine die Tür hinter Robin und dieser lässt sich auf einem Stuhl neben Guys Bett nieder. Guy lässt ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. Eine Zeit lang herrscht eine peinliche Stille. Keiner von beiden sagt ein Wort. Robin weiß nicht wie er anfangen soll. Eine Entschuldigung wäre vielleicht angebracht.

„Hey, ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, wegen gestern und mich bedanken, weil du mich gerettet hast. Ich meine, ich hätte mich auch selber verteidigen können, aber..."

„Deine Eitelkeit lässt es wohl nicht zu einfach mal danke zu sagen", unterbricht Guy ihn mit heiserer Stimme.

Nervös wippt Robin mit den Knien auf und ab. Gleichzeitig sieht es so aus, als würde er seine feuchten Hände in seinem Schoß auswringen. „Du hast Recht. Tut mir leid. Danke Guy."

Dieser streckt den Arm aus und legt seine Hand auf Robins nervöse Finger, auch wenn ihm diese Bewegung offensichtlich Beschwerden bereitet. Ganz vorsichtig löst er Robins Finger voneinander und nimmt dessen rechte Hand in die seine. Mit dem Daumen streicht er sanft über Robins Handrücken. „Gerne geschehen."

Robin starrt auf ihre Hände hinab. Er überlegt seine Hand wegzuziehen, aber das wäre unter den gegebenen Umständen ziemlich herzlos. Er spürt wie seine Kehle trocken wird.

„Und hast du dir es überlegt?"

„Überlegt?", fragt Robin verwirrt, der noch immer gebannt auf ihre Hände starrt.

„Du hast mir doch gestern versprochen, dass du es dir noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lässt mich zu heiraten."

Der Jüngere muss schwer schlucken. Stimmt, dass hat er gesagt. Aber doch nur, weil Guy nicht aufstehen wollte und Angst hatte, dass er sonst verbluten würde. „Willst du mich denn nach dieser Geschichte wirklich noch heiraten?", bringt Robin mit einem aufgesetzten Lachen hervor, um abzulenken.

Ein schiefes Lächeln ziert daraufhin Guys spröde Lippen. „Ich wusste auf was ich mich einlasse, als mich entschlossen habe um deine Hand anzuhalten. Glaub also nicht, dass du mich so leicht loswirst." Daraufhin schließt Guy die Augen. Doch erst als Robin sich sicher ist, dass er wieder feste eingeschlafen ist, löst er seine Hand aus Guys Griff. Neugierig mustert er den schlafenden. Er hat Guy noch nie so friedlich gesehen. Sein Körper sieht zwar geschunden und ermattet aus, aber er dennoch irgendwie schön. Robin ist das nie zuvor so wirklich aufgefallen, aber sein Vater hatte Recht. Guy ist ein äußerst gutaussehender Mann. Oder vielleicht war es ihm auch bewusst, aber er hat dem einfach keine Beachtung geschenkt. Geistesabwesend streicht er ihm eine verschwitze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er sieht noch immer recht blass aus, aber schon gesünder, als in der Nacht. Robins Augen wandern zu Guys Lippen und nicht nur seine Augen, sondern auch seine Hand. Vorsichtig streicht er mit dem Daumen über Guys etwas spröde Unterlippe und beugt sich schon vor, wie zum Kuss. Erst da wird ihm wirklich bewusst, was er da eigentlich im Begriff ist zu tun. Als hätte er sich verbrannt zieht er seine Hand zurück und springt vom Stuhl auf, so dass dieser mit einem lauten Knall nach hinten umkippt. Bei dem Geräusch zuckt Robin leicht zusammen und kneift die Augen zu, doch als er sie wieder öffnet, ist Guy immer noch am Schlafen. Eilig stellt er den Stuhl wieder auf und flüchtet aus dem Zimmer.

„Du gehst also schon wieder", stellt Sir Roger mit einem abfälligen Schnauben fest, als Robin die Treppe herunterkommt.

„Ja, ich muss nach Hause. Ich... ich komme aber morgen wieder, wenn das in Ordnung ist?", bringt Robin nervös hervor. Er hat das Gefühl, als wüsste alle Welt, was gerade in Guys Schlafzimmer vor sich gegangen ist, auch wenn er natürlich gleichzeitig weiß, dass dies vollkommen unmöglich ist.

„Robin, brich meinem Sohn nicht das Herz und mach ihm keine Hoffnungen, wo keine sind."

Robin weiß nicht was er darauf antworten soll und so nickt er nur stumm und verlässt das Haus. Als er am nächsten Morgen zurückkehrt, ist er fast ebenso aufgeregt wie am Tag zuvor, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund. Was wenn Guy gar nicht wirklich geschlafen hat? Was wenn er wusste, dass Robin kurz davor gewesen war ihn zu küssen? Was wenn...

„Hallo Robin, warum stehst du wie angewurzelt vor unserer Eingangstür? Willst du nicht reingehen?"

Überrascht dreht Robin sich um und sieht Isabella hinter sich stehen, mit einem Korb voller Äpfel.

„Oh hallo Isabella, ich wollte gerade anklopfen."

„Sah nicht so aus", meint diese mit einem amüsierten Schnaufen, woraufhin sie sich an Robin vorbeischiebt und selber die Tür öffnet. „Komm rein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Bruder dich schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Weist du eigentlich das er seit einem Monat von kaum etwas anderem spricht, als von dir? Ich meine das war früher auch nicht anders, nur waren es da eher wüste Beschimpfungen."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Das du der eingebildetste Mensch bist den er kennt."

„Und heute?"

„Sagt er eigentlich immer noch dasselbe, nur das er diese Eigenschaft auf einmal geradezu liebenswert zu finden scheint. Er war schon früher regelrecht besessen von dir. Ich glaube das war auch der Grund, warum er sich plötzlich anfing für Marian zu interessieren. Es ging weniger um sie, als vielmehr darum dir den Rang abzulaufen, auch wenn er das selbst nicht wahr haben will."

„Wenn du das sagst." Isabellas Worte haben ein breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen gezaubert. „Ach übrigens, ich fand du warst sehr tapfer in jener Nacht", lobt er sie aufrichtig.

„Tapfer? Meinst du? Ich kann mich nur erinnern, dass ich die ganze Zeit geheult habe. Nicht wirklich heldenhaft."

„Das ist doch verständlich, immerhin ist er dein Bruder. Aber du hast trotz allem einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt, seine Wunden versorgt, ihn genäht und sogar geschafft gegen die Ohnmacht anzukämpfen." Letzteres fügt Robin mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

„Na wenn du es so siehst. Ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl gehabt bewusstlos zu werden, aber wer hätte dann seine Wunden versorgt?"

„Siehst du."

„Danke Robin und nun geh schon hoch, sonst macht er mir nachher Vorwürfe, dass ich zu viel von deiner Zeit in Anspruch genommen habe."

Das Gespräch mit Isabella hat ihm ein wenig von seiner Nervosität genommen. Gespielt selbstbewusst schreitet er also nach einem kurzen Klopfen ins Zimmer hinein.

Dieses Mal versucht Guy nicht sich aufzusetzen, sondern bleibt einfach liegen. Er macht allerdings schon einen viel besseren Eindruck, als gestern. „Robin", grüßt er ihn in seiner gewohnten, einsilbigen Art.

„Guten Morgen, du siehst gut aus. Also mit gut meine ich, gesünder als gestern."

„Na wie schmeichelhaft. Damit ich mir auch ja nichts auf deine Worte einbilde", entgegnet Guy mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Robin lässt sich indessen auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder, verschränkt seine Arme hinterm Kopf und legt seine Füße auf Guys Matratze. Dieser mustert ihn mit gerümpfter Nase. „Es ist schon ziemlich dreist, das du deine Füße einfach auf mein Bett legst, aber mit den Stiefeln? Muss das sein?"

Robin verdreht gespielt genervt seine Augen und stöhnt einmal hingebungsvoll, bevor er Guys Geheiß nachkommt und gemächlich seine Stiefel auszieht. Dann legt er seine Füße wieder aufs Bett. „Zufrieden?"

Die einzige Antwort die Robin daraufhin erhält ist ein abfälliges Schnauben.

„Deine Schwester hat mir übrigens erzählt das ich der Dreh- und Angelpunkt deines Lebens bin und das schon von Kindesalter an. Und das du mich anscheinend regelmäßig verflucht hast. Außerdem nanntest du mich eingebildet", sagte er mit einem kecken Grinsen.

„Robin... du bist eingebildet. Aber du wärest nicht Robin of Locksley, wenn du es nicht wärest. Ich würde nicht wollen, dass du etwas daran änderst."

„Ja, deine Schwester hat mir schon erzählt, dass du eine recht gelassene Einstellung gegenüber meinen schlechten Eigenschaften entwickelt hast. Ja nicht nur das, wenn ich ihre Worte richtig deute, könnte man es fast eine Vorliebe nennen."

Guy erinnert sich an die Worte von Malcolm und erst jetzt wird ihm wirklich bewusst was er damit gemeint haben könnte, als er sagte, dass er Robin jemanden wünscht, der ihn nicht trotz, sondern auch wegen seinen schlechten Eigenschaften liebt.

„Isabella hat anscheinend so einiges erzählt. Sie sollte sich lieber aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraushalten und sich um ihre eigenen kümmern", bringt Guy gereizt hervor. Er fühlt sich irgendwie bloßgestellt.

„Das sollte keine Kritik sein Guy. Ganz im Gegenteil ich finde das eigentlich recht charmant."

„Ach ja?" Nun kehrt wieder das gewohnte schiefe Grinsen auf Guys Lippen zurück, die heute nicht mehr so spröde aussehen wie gestern. Anscheinend hat er etwas mehr getrunken, als am Vortag. Verdammt! Jetzt denkt er schon wieder über Guys Lippen nach.

Doch Guys folgende Worte reißen ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Ohne Kontext meint dieser auf einmal: „Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, als ich dich das erste Mal sah. Du warst erst einen Tag alt. Als deine Mutter mich fragte, ob ich dich einmal halten wolle, hatte ich furchtbare Angst ich könnte dich fallen lassen. "

Überrascht horcht Robin auf. Natürlich kann sich Guy noch an Robins Mutter erinnern, immerhin ist er fünf Jahre älter als er, sprich er kannte sie wesentlich länger.

„Wie war meine Mutter so? Mein Vater erzählt mir häufig von ihr, aber ich kann mich kaum an sie erinnern. Ich war zu jung als sie starb. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob die Bewertungen meines Vaters wirklich objektiv sind. Er preist sie immer regelrecht in den Himmel."

„Sie war eine wundervolle Frau. Sie war dir sehr ähnlich. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, wollte sie auch nie das tun, was man ihr vorschrieb. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Willen und einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn. Als wir von Frankreich hier herkamen, war sie die einzige, die uns mit offenen Armen empfing. Die anderen Leute machten es meinem Vater zum Vorwurf, dass er eine Französin geheiratet hatte und diese jetzt mit ihm Gisborne verwalten sollte. Aber deine Mutter nahm uns vehement in Schutz. Neben meinem Vater war sie diejenige, welche mich die englische Sprache lehrte. Außerdem wurde sie die beste Freundin meiner Mutter."

„Du hast mich schon als Säugling in den Armen gehalten? Also das ist jetzt irgendwie seltsam, wenn man bedenkt dass du mich heiraten willst."

„Robin ich war selber erst fünf Jahre alt! Ich hatte gewiss noch keine anrüchigen Gedanken. Das einzige was ich damals dachte war, dass wir vielleicht irgendwann Freunde sein würden. Die ersten paar Jahre schien sich dies auch zu bestätigen. Wenn meine Mutter bei euch zu Besuch kam, nahm sie mich manchmal mit. Ich hatte eigentlich immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass du dich über meinen Besuch freust. Erst als du älter wurdest und reden lerntest, merkte ich, dass du von meiner Gesellschaft nicht ganz so angetan warst."

„Du hast mich ständig herumkommandiert", bei diesen Worten stupst Robin Guy leicht mit dem Fuß an.

„Habe ich nicht."

„Doch hast du: Robin tu dies nicht, Robin mach das nicht, Robin das machst du falsch."

„Zugegeben, vielleicht habe ich das ab und an mal, aber mit gutem Grund. Du hattest als Kind schon eine Vorliebe dafür, dich selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

„Mag sein, aber die anderen Kinder haben mich deswegen bewundert, während du mich immer nur kritisiert hast."

„Weil ich mich um dich sorgte."

„Das weiß ich jetzt, aber erklär das Mal einem Sechsjährigen. Außerdem ist es nicht so, als hätten wir dich nie mitspielen lassen."

„Ihr habt mich nie mitspielen lassen! Ihr habt mich mit Stöcken und Steinen beworfen, damit ich euch nachlaufe. Das ist nicht dasselbe."

„Oh Gott Guy, wir waren Kinder! Vielleicht habe ich dich damals nicht zu schätzen gewusst, aber ich tue es jetzt. Ich möchte dein Freund sein."

„Aber meine Erwartungen sind seid damals gestiegen. Ich will nicht nur dein Freund sein, ich will dein Ehemann sein", entgegnet Guy bestimmt.

„Gib mir Zeit", verlangt Robin daraufhin eindringlich.

„Wie viel Zeit? Wann darf ich mit einer Antwort rechnen? In einem Monat? In einem Jahr? Wenn ich alt und grau bin?"

„Nun übertreib mal nicht. Was hält eigentlich dein Vater von der ganzen Geschichte? Ich glaube er hasst mich."

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Du sollst schließlich mich heiraten und nicht meinen Vater. Wenn er etwas dagegen einzuwenden hat, so ist das sein Problem."

Robin stupst daraufhin Guy ein weiteres Mal mit seinem Fuß, Guys Schulter an, woraufhin dieser blitzartig nach diesem greift. Es scheint ihm schon wirklich wieder besser zu gehen. Denn er verzieht bei dieser ruckartigen Bewegung nur ganz leicht das Gesicht.

„Pass besser auf, sonst öffnen sich noch die Nähte."

Guys Daumen streicht plötzlich über die Innenseite seiner Fußsohle. Überrascht zieht Robin die Luft ein. Ihn durchläuft ein angenehmer Schauer. Eilig zieht er seinen Fuß weg und stößt nur auf wenig Widerstand seitens Guy. Dieser mustert Robin nachdenklich.

Natürlich besucht Robin Guy auch in den folgenden Tagen und nach einem Monat ist er endlich wieder komplett genesen. Es ist an einem warmen Sommerabend, dass Malcolm von einer Ratsversammlung verärgert nach Hause kommt und zu Robin meint, dass er ihm das nächste Mal begleiten dürfe. „Also wurde ich in den Rat aufgenommen?", fragt Robin begeistert.

„Allerdings. Aber glaub nicht, das wäre meine Entscheidung gewesen. Ich denke immer noch, du bist noch nicht so weit. Keine Ahnung wie es Sir Guy geschafft hat die anderen Ratsmitglieder zu überzeugen. Wahrscheinlich hat er sie bestochen", behauptet Malcolm missmutig und lässt sich auf einem Stuhl vor dem Kamin nieder.

„Guy hat sich dafür eingesetzt, dass ich in den Rat aufgenommen werde?"

„Ja und ich glaube wir wissen beide was er sich davon erhofft. Ich habe ihm gesagt das du nicht käuflich bist und das er dich damit gewiss nicht dazu bewegen kann -ja- zu sagen."

„Aber als er mir das Pferd geschenkt hat, hast du keine Einsprüche erhoben."

„Das war auch etwas anderes. Es ist geradezu grotesk dich nach den jüngsten Ereignissen in den Rat aufzunehmen."

Robin kontert nicht, sondern knirscht nur missmutig mit den Zähnen und bohrt seine Fingernägel in seine Handflächen. Sein Vater wird ihm dies jetzt wohl ewig vorhalten.

Am nächsten Morgen wird Robin von einem merkwürdigen Geräusch geweckt. Es klinkt irgendwie so, als würde jemand Steine gegen die Holzläden seines Fensters werfen. Neugierig springt er aus dem Bett, zieht sich seine Hose, sowie ein grünes Hemd über und öffnet die beiden Holztüren, an den Seiten des Fensters. Unten steht Guy und führt ein braunes Pferd bei sich.

„Guy? Hat es einen Grund, dass du mit Steinen an mein Fenster wirfst, anstatt einfach unten anzuklopfen?"

„Meine Mutter meinte das gehöre dazu, wenn man einer Fähe den Hof macht", gestand Guy, als wäre er sich selbst nicht sicher, wozu das Ganze überhaupt dienen sollte. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm noch den Rat geben sollen, nicht zu erwähnen, dass die Idee von ihr stammt. Aber irgendwie war Guys unbeholfene Art zu werben auch liebenswert.

„Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir ausreiten möchtest?"

„Warum nicht. Warte eben."

Nur wenige Minuten später steht Robin, nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche, in voller Kleidung vor Locksley Manor.

„Ich muss noch schnell Sir Guy aus dem Stall holen", meint er im Vorbeigehen zu dem Gisbornenachkommen, der geduldig an einem Baum lehnt. Bei diesen Worten horcht dieser jedoch irritiert auf. Als Robin kurz darauf mit dem gesattelten Pferd vor ihm steht, hebt dieser skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Hast du eben Sir Guy gesagt?"

„J-a-a-a", sagt Robin vorsichtig. „Ich habe das Pferd so genannt, weil du es mir geschenkt hast. Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen", eigentlich hat er das Tier so genannt, weil es sich bei ihrem ersten Ausritt wie ein sturer Esel verhalten hat, aber das muss er Guy ja nicht unter die Nase binden.

„Nein, keineswegs. Ich fühle mich geehrt", antwortet dieser mit einem selbstzufrieden Lächeln. „Na dann wollen wir mal."

Gemeinsam reiten sie an den Feldern Locksleys vorbei und nähren sich langsam dem Sherwood Forest.

„Haben sie den Greif eigentlich schon erlegt?", fragt Robin.

„Bisher noch nicht. Aber wir haben sein Goldnest gefunden."

„Ihr? Soll das heißen du hast den Trupp begleitet?"

„Ich habe ihn angeführt. Schließlich bin ich nicht nur Ratsmitglied, sondern wurde auch letztes Jahr zum Waffenmeister von Nottingham ernannt."

„Ach ja, wo wir beim Thema sind, danke das du dich dafür eingesetzt hast, dass ich in den Rat aufgenommen werde."

„Nichts zu danken. Was ist mit meiner Frage?"

„Welche Frage?"

„Du weist genau, was ich meine. Hast du dich entschieden, ob du mich nun heiraten willst?"

„G-u-y, musst du wirklich schon wieder damit anfangen", stöhnt Robin.

„Wo liegt das Problem? Du hast mir versprochen dir darüber Gedanken zu machen, aber ich habe immer noch keine richtige Antwort erhalten. Genau genommen fühlt es sich langsam so an, als würdest du eines deiner Spiele mit mir treiben."

Missmutig zieht Robin die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Ich spiele nicht mit dir Guy, ich bin mir einfach noch nicht sicher. Ist es denn zu viel verlangt mir noch etwas Zeit zu geben?"

„Nein. Nein natürlich nicht", antwortet Guy, aber man hört ihm an, dass er es nicht ernst meint. Er ist verstimmt, weswegen der restliche Ausritt sehr schweigsam verläuft und sie nach kurzer Zeit schon wieder nach Locksley zurück reiten. Guy verabschiedet sich zwar höflich von ihm, aber Robin spürt, dass er immer noch sauer ist. Anscheinend hat sein Vater Recht gehabt. Guy hat wohl gehofft, dass Robin aus Dankbarkeit endlich in den Rat aufgenommen zu werden, den Antrag annimmt. Tja, dann hat er sich zu früh gefreut, denn wie sein Vater schon sagte, er ist nicht käuflich.

Fünf Tage später findet in Nottingham ein großes Fest statt. Alle Personen mit Rang und Namen sind eingeladen, denn Gerüchten zu Folge sind der Earl of York und seine Familie zu Besuch. Als Robin zusammen mit seinem Vater den Festsaal betritt, ist er erst einmal überrascht über den zur Schau gestellten Prunk. Selbst bei seiner Jugendweihe war der Saal nicht so festlich geschmückt wie heute. Sein Blick wandert über die Menge, auf der Suche nach einem vertrauten Gesicht. Dort ist Guy, zusammen mit vier Personen, die Robin noch nie zuvor gesehen hat. Ein älterer Herr, eine Dame, eine junge Frau und ein junger Mann, wobei die beiden Letzten auf Grund ihrer Ähnlichkeit wahrscheinlich Geschwister sind. Sie unterhalten sich angeregt mit Guy, oder vielmehr reden sie heiter auf ihn ein, denn dieser nickt nur ab und an mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln. Vielleicht könnte Guy ihn vorstellen. Robin schlendert auf die versammelten Herren und Damen zu. „Hallo Guy, ich wollte dich fragen..."

„Jetzt nicht Robin", schneidet dieser ihm das Wort ab. Als wäre Robin ein kleines unerzogenes Kind, welches die Erwachsenen bei ihrer Unterhaltung gestört hat. Verärgert verschränkt Robin die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wer ist denn der junge Mann?", fragt die hübsche Frau höflich, wobei ein sanftes Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielt. „Willst du ihn uns nicht vorstellen Guy?"

Guy? Überrascht hebt Robin die Augenbrauen. Weshalb ist sie so vertraut mit ihm und redet ihn nicht mit Sir an? Kennen sie sich schon länger? Irgendwie hat Robin das Gefühl, als würde Guy seine Anwesenheit als störend empfinden. Denn er antwortet nur schnell abgehakt: „Das ist Robin of Locksley."

„Der Sohn von Malcolm of Locksley, Earl of Huntington", fügt dieser selbst hinzu. „Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

„Das ist William, Earl of Albemarle, Earl of York und Lord of Holderness, seine Gemahlin Cicely, Lady of Skipton und ihre beiden Kinder Alice und Henry."

Die anderen Herrschaften nicken nur der Höflichkeit halber. Sie empfinden Robins aufdringliches Verhalten wohl als impertinent, aber Alice scheint ein sehr herzliches Naturell zu besitzen.

„Wir planen gerade morgen auf die Jagd zu reiten. Natürlich wäre eine richtige Rudeljagd wesentlich aufregender, aber der nächste Vollmond lässt noch eine Weile auf sich warten. Wollt Ihr nicht mit uns kommen?"

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre", antwortet Robin sonnigen Gemüts. Er mag diese Alice auf Anhieb. Irgendwie erinnert sie ihn sogar etwas an Marian.

So als hätte Guy seine Gedanken gelesen, sagt er auf einmal: „Ach ja, Marian hat übrigens nach dir gefragt. Sie sucht dich schon die ganze Zeit. Sie ist dort vorne beim Bankett."

Nun ist sich Robin sicher, dass Guy ihn loswerden will. Befürchtet er, dass Robin ihn irgendwie bloßstellen könnte? Gerade wo Robin anfing ihn wertzuschätzen, führt er sich wieder wie ein Ekel auf. Aber Robin wird sich dadurch nicht den Abend verderben lassen. Höflich verabschiedet er sich von den hohen Gästen und bahnt sich seinen Weg zu Marian.

„Robin", grüßt sie ihn mit einem herzlichen Lächeln. „Ich habe gesehen, du hast dich eben mit unseren Ehrengästen unterhalten."

„Sie haben mich morgen zur Jagd eingeladen. Diese Alice ist wirklich nett", stellt Robin fest.

„Ja das ist sie. Da kannst du wohl von Glück reden, dass sie nach Nottingham gekommen ist", meint Marian mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na sie ist eine Nachfolgerin der Könige von Jorvik und dir somit gesellschaftlich weit überlegen. Dazu ist sie auch noch wesentlich reicher als du und ihr Vater besitzt riesige Güter, wovon die Hälfte ihr zufällt wenn er stirbt. Die andere Hälfte bekommt natürlich ihr Bruder vererbt. Außerdem willst du wohl kaum abstreiten das sie eine Schönheit ist. Sie ist wie du schon sagtest wirklich nett und dazu auch noch eine Alphawölfin, also die perfekte Partie."

„Woher weist du das alles?"

„Ich habe mich etwas länger mit ihr und ihrem Vater unterhalten. Schließlich sind sie schon vorgestern hier angereist. Aber die meiste Zeit über hat sich Sir Guy um ihr Wohlergehen gekümmert. Der Besuch stand schon lange fest und Sir Guy wurde vor einem Monat bereits vom Rat auserkoren, ihren Aufenthalt hier so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten."

„Davon hat er mir gar nichts erzählt. Aber ich habe ihn auch schon seit fünf Tagen nicht mehr gesehen." Robin hat schon gedacht, dass Guy noch immer sauer auf ihn wäre, wegen ihrem verpatzten Ausritt, aber anscheinend ist er einfach nur verhindert gewesen. „Ich verstehe nur nicht so ganz, was das Ganze mit mir zu tun haben soll? Wieso soll ich da von Glück reden können?", fragt Robin verwirrt, der Marians Gedankengang irgendwie nicht folgen kann.

„Na hast du es nicht bemerkt?"

„Was bemerkt?"

„Oh Robin, manchmal kannst du so begriffsstutzig sein. Sie ist über beide Ohren in Sir Guy verliebt und auch ihr Vater scheint ihn für den perfekten Schwiegersohn zu halten und das trotz seines wesentlich geringeren Standes. Gewiss spielt auch die Tatsache eine Rolle, dass er gestern zusammen mit einem Trupp Soldaten den Greif erlegt hat und als Lohn ein eigenes Gut erhielt."

Robin starrt Marian daraufhin mit großen Augen an.

„Verstehst du immer noch nicht?"

Er schüttelt stumm den Kopf.

„Du wirst wohl demnächst nicht mehr von Guys hartnäckigen Avancen belästigt werden, denn er scheint ihr gegenüber auch nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Er ist Countess Alice den ganzen Abend schon nicht von der Seite gewichen und er hat dir als du rein kamst noch nicht einmal seine Aufwartung gemacht. Ist dir das nicht aufgefallen?", sagt sie heiter und Robin weiß das sie es nur gut meint, aber in diesem Moment zieht sich alles in seinem Inneren zusammen. Sie hat Recht. Guy hat ihn nicht gegrüßt, als er den Saal betrat. Er wollte ihn noch nicht einmal wirklich den Gästen vorstellen, sondern hatte stattdessen regelrecht versucht ihn wieder loszuwerden. Jetzt erklärte sich auch sein distanziertes Verhalten. Es wäre für ihn gewiss nicht von Vorteil gewesen, wenn Alice erführe, dass er vor fünf Tagen noch jemand anderen Avancen gemacht hat. Seitdem hat sich Guy auch nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet. Er ist gestern noch nicht einmal zu ihm gekommen, um ihm von seinem Sieg über den Greifen zu berichten. Robin musste jetzt von Marian davon erfahren. Lag es daran das er einmal zu häufig Guys Antrag abgelehnt hat? Er merkt wie Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigt, wie sich ein ungewohntes Taubheitsgefühl in seinem Körper ausbreitet und am liebsten würde er die Flucht ergreifen.

„Woher weist du das? Vielleicht will sie ihm gegenüber nur höflich sein", bringt Robin beinahe mechanisch hervor.

„Sie hat es mir anvertraut. Aber selbst wenn sie es nicht getan hätte, ein Blinder würde doch ihre Vernarrtheit in ihn bemerken. Irgendwie freue ich mich für ihn. Er kann zwar manchmal etwas anstrengend und überheblich sein, aber seitdem er dich gerettet hat ist er sehr in meinem Ansehen gestiegen. Er hat ein bisschen Glück verdient, meinst du nicht auch? Robin was ist? Was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist auf einmal kreidebleich. Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Ich... ich muss hier weg." Er hört wie Marian ihm noch irgendetwas nachruft, aber die Bedeutung der Worte dringen nicht zu ihm vor. Er hat das Gefühl, als hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und er würde in ein tiefes, dunkles Loch fallen. Schnell eilt er aus dem Saal. Auf seinem Weg durch die Gänge von Nottingham Castle stößt er mehrmals mit irgendwelchen Bediensteten zusammen. Es ist ihm egal. Er entschuldigt sich noch nicht einmal. Alles ist ihm egal. Guy wird die Countess heiraten! Unten im Hof angekommen bindet Robin mit zittrigen Fingern sein Pferd los und steigt mit ebenso zittrigen Beinen unbeholfen in den Sattel. Jenes Pferd, das ihm Guy einst geschenkt hat. Er war so ein Narr gewesen. Er hätte sofort Guys Antrag annehmen sollen! Erst jetzt wird Robin wirklich bewusst, dass er Guy liebt. Jetzt, wo es zu spät ist. Guy wird ihn niemals einer Countess vorziehen. Erst recht nicht wo er ihn so viele Male abgewiesen hat. Er ist es selber Schuld. Er weiß, dass es sein verdammter Stolz war, der ihn davon abgehalten hat Guys Antrag anzunehmen. Nun bezahlt er den Preis dafür. Er sollte sich eigentlich für Guy freuen. Er ist es ihm schuldig. Immerhin bekommt Guy nun was er sich schon immer gewünscht hat und Robin verdankt ihm sein Leben. Anstatt sich selbst zu bemitleiden, sollte er sich lieber zusammenreißen und nach vorne sehen, denn die Vergangenheit ließ sich nun ohnehin nicht mehr ändern.

Robin spürt ein Brennen in seinen Augen und merkt wie seine Sicht verschwimmt, als er durch die Nacht reitet. Er hat schon seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr geweint und er wird jetzt sicherlich nicht damit anfangen! Verärgert über seine eigene Schwäche, schließt er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, in der Hoffnung den aufkommenden Tränenfluss unterdrücken zu können. Diese Blöße wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht geben! Erst als er vor Locksley Manor eintrifft fällt ihm auf, dass er seinem Vater gar nicht gesagt hat, dass er sich auf den Heimweg macht. Na ja, er wird es schon früher oder später merken. Er hört seinen Diener Much herbeieilen und wischt sich eilig über die feuchten Augen.

„Master Robin, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragt dieser besorgt.

„Ja, ja. Alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur etwas müde. Bring bitte mein Pferd in den Stall."

„Natürlich Master Robin. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Euch tun?"

„Nein, das wäre alles." Mit diesen Worten verschwindet Robin auf seinem Zimmer. Er entledigt sich noch nicht einmal seiner Kleidung bevor er sich ins Bett legt. Lediglich seine Stiefel zerrt er sich von den Füßen und wirft sie in die nächstbeste Ecke.

„Ich bin so ein hoffnungsloser Trottel", tadelt sich Robin selbst, wobei seine Worte in ein Schluchzen übergehen. Er hätte so viele Gelegenheiten gehabt Guys Antrag anzunehmen. Sie wären möglicher Weise schon längst verheiratet! Das wird er sich niemals verzeihen! Er hat das Gefühl als würde das Herz ihm in der Brust zerspringen.

Am nächsten Morgen, oder vielmehr vormittags, wird Robin durch ein vehementes Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. „Robin, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich wollte fragen ob du runter zum Frühstück kommen möchtest? Es ist schon fast Mittag."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", bringt Robin schlaftrunken hervor. Mit dem Erwachen stürmen auch wieder die Erinnerungen an gestern Abend auf ihn ein und darauf hätte er sehr gut verzichten können. Am liebsten würde er bis ans Ende seines Lebens einfach weiterschlafen und so der traurigen Realität entfliehen.

„Du bist gestern einfach ohne ein Wort verschwunden. Marian meinte dir ging es nicht gut", erklingt Malcolms Stimme durch die Holztür.

„Geht es auch nicht. Ich glaube ich habe mir etwas eingefangen."

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Das ist keine gute Idee. Sonst steckst du dich noch an." Warum kann sein Vater ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen. Er will im Moment einfach niemanden sehen.

Doch trotz seiner Antwort öffnet Malcolm die Tür. „Du bist mein Sohn. Da werde ich das Risiko mich anzustecken gerne in Kauf nehmen."

Robin stöhnt nur genervt als Antwort und legte sich den Arm übers Gesicht.

„Bist du so gestern ins Bett gegangen? Warum hast du deinen Diener nicht darum gebeten dir beim Auskleiden zu helfen, wenn es dir so schlecht ging?"

„Kannst du mich nicht einfach weiter schlafen lassen?"

„Doch nicht in deinem Festgewand. Thornton!", ruft sein Vater nach seinem alten Diener, welcher nur wenige Sekunden später auch in Robins Schlafgemach steht. „Helft meinem Sohn bitte aus seinen Kleidern. Ich werde Much beauftragen die Heilerin zu holen."

„Das ist doch nicht nötig Vater. Ich brauche einfach ein wenig Schlaf." Doch sein Vater war seit dem Tod von Robins Mutter, jedes Mal in größter Aufruhr, wenn Robin auch nur eine kleine Erkältung hatte. Deswegen plagt Robin jetzt neben seinem gebrochen Herz auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn immerhin ist er ja gar nicht krank.

„Thornton, könntest du dem Earl of York und seiner Familie eine Nachricht zukommen lassen?"

„Selbstverständlich Robin. Was soll ich Ihnen ausrichten?"

„Das ich mich heute nicht so gut fühle und daher auch nicht an der Jagd teilnehmen kann."

„Wird erledigt", antwortet dieser fast ebenso besorgt wie sein Vater.

Sich in sein Schicksal fügend lässt er sich von Thornton aus seinen Kleidern helfen und nur wenige Stunden später ist auch schon Matilda bei ihm. Sie scheucht den Diener und Malcolms aus dem Zimmer, um ihrer Arbeit nachgehen zu können.

„Ich kann nichts feststellen", meint sie nach einer kurzen Untersuchung zu ihm.

„Ich bin auch nicht krank", gibt Robin verlegen zu.

„Nicht? Warum dann das ganze Aufheben?"

„Ich wollte einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. War das denn zu viel verlangt?"

„Was sind denn das für Marotten Robin. Deinem Vater einen solchen Schrecken einzujagen, nur weil du einen Tag ausschlafen möchtest", schimpft Matilda mit ihm.

„Guy wird Countess Alice heiraten. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit", sagt Robin offen und ehrlich. Es ist gut seinem Kummer Luft zu machen und Matilda kennt er schon seit seiner Geburt. Sie ist seine Hebamme gewesen.

„Ein gebrochenes Herz, hm? Ach Robin, andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne und wenn dich dieser Gisbornebengel, wegen so einer dahergelaufenen Adeligen einfach links liegen lässt, dann war er ohnehin nicht der Richtige für dich."

„Er hat mir einen Antrag gemacht und ich habe ihn zurückgewiesen. Ich habe ihn unzählige Male vor den Kopf gestoßen und war die meiste Zeit wirklich nicht sehr nett zu ihm."

„Papperlapapp. Wenn der werte Herr dich wirklich liebt, dann wird er sich von so etwas nicht abschrecken lassen."

„Das hat er schon. Gestern Abend auf dem Bankett. Er hatte nur Augen für diese Alice und er hat sich sichtlich bemüht mich loszuwerden."

„Und was hat diese Alice was du nicht hast?"

„Ein ziemlich großes Erbe und außerdem ist ihr Vater der Earl of York."

„Ach herrje. Aber sie hat gewiss nicht ein solch gewinnendes Wesen wie mein Robin", behauptet Matilda und kneift ihm liebevoll in die Wange.

„Ich befürchte doch."

Unerwartet tritt sein Vater ins Zimmer. „Wie geht es meinem Sohn?"

„Kein Grund zur Sorge. Er hat nur eine leichte Migräne. Die vergeht schon wieder", flunkert Matilda und zwinkert Robin verschwörerisch zu. „Er braucht nur ein wenig Ruhe."

„Guy ist eben zu Besuch gekommen. Er steht unten in der Halle. Er hat gefragt, ob er nach Robin sehen darf. Wäre das zu viel Aufregung für ihn?"

Matilda sieht Robin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und ihre Lippen umspielt ein wissendes Lächeln. Indessen spürt Robin das Blut durch seine Adern pulsieren. Er will Guy auf keinen Fall sehen! Gewiss ist er nur hier, um ihm seine Gefühle für Alice zu beichten und seine Beinahe-Verlobung mit Robin aufzulösen. Er will davon nichts hören. Am liebsten würde er Guy und diese Alice niemals wiedersehen. Aber wenn die beiden erst einmal miteinander verheiratet sind, wird er dem wohl kaum entgehen können. Vielleicht sollte er auswandern. Wenn sein Herz doch nicht so sehr an diesem Ort und den Menschen die hier leben hängen würde.

„Ich denke das wird er schon verkraften", meint Matilda. Robin wirft ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Wie kann sie ihm das nur antun, wo sie doch ebenso gut wie er wissen müsste, weshalb Guy wirklich hier ist?

Zusammen mit seinem Vater verlässt sie das Zimmer. Robin vernimmt unten in der Halle Guys raue Stimme und er fühlt sich wie damals im Wald, als plötzlich dieser Greif vor ihm stand. Vielleicht sollte er einfach durchs Fenster flüchten. - Nein Robin, du bist kein Kind mehr, sondern ein erwachsener Mann. Außerdem bist du doch wohl kein Feigling!- rügt er sich selbst gedanklich und lauscht mit hämmerndem Herzen auf die sich nährenden Schritte. Als Guy das Zimmer betritt, setzt sich Robin kerzengrade auf und versucht seine Nervosität zu überspielen.

„Guy, ich habe nicht mit deinem Besuch gerechnet. Müsstest du nicht auf der Jagd sein?"

„Ich habe abgesagt. Ich wollte mich wegen gestern entschuldigen. Hätte ich dir mehr Aufmerksamkeit entgegengebracht, wäre mir mit Sicherheit nicht entgangen das du krank bist. Es wäre eigentlich meine Pflicht gewesen dich sicher nach Hause zu geleiten."

„Guy, du hast mir gegenüber gar keine Verpflichtungen und du bist mir gewiss nichts schuldig. Ich verdanke dir mein Leben. Wenn es also um Alice geht, dann hast du meinen Segen", sagt er in gespielt heiterem Tonfall, auch wenn die Worte wie Galle in seinem Mund schmecken.

„Deinen Segen? Wovon redest du?"

„Guy, ich bin kein Narr."

„Ich befürchte schon."

Nun wird Robin ärgerlich. Will Guy ihn für dumm verkaufen? „Ich weiß das von dir und dieser Countess! Marian hat mir erzählt, dass sie geäußert hat, an einer Verbindung mit dir interessiert zu sein und du scheinst auch nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Du konntest mich doch gestern nicht schnell genug loswerden!"

Robins gelassene Fassade beginnt zu bröckeln. Wut und Enttäuschung machen sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Seine Finger krallen sich so fest in das weiße Lacken, dass seine Fingerkuppen weiß hervortreten.

Guy schnaubt nur abfällig und sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckt leicht in die Höhe. „Du bist eifersüchtig", stellt er süffisant fest.

„Bin ich nicht!"

Nun schnellt noch der andere Mundwinkel in die Höhe und der Schalk spiegelt sich in Guys Augen wieder. Macht dieser Mistkerl sich gerade über ihn lustig?

Großspurig durchquert Guy das Zimmer und lässt sich ohne zu fragen auf Robins Bettkante nieder.

„So schmeichelhaft es auch ist Robin, aber deine Eifersucht ist vollkommen unbegründet. Du hast Recht, die Countess hat ein Interesse an mir geäußert, aber ich habe ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich bereits jemand anderem zugetan bin."

„Du hast mich nicht mal begrüßt, als ich den Saal betrat und du wolltest mich loswerden! Leugne es nicht."

„Das tue ich auch nicht. Aber gewiss nicht aus den Gründen, die du mir hier vorwirfst."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein."

„Und was waren dann deine Gründe? Außer das du dich ganz offensichtlich für mich genierst."

Nun schüttelt Guy gönnerhaft den Kopf. „Ich geniere mich nicht für dich Robin", widerspricht er ihm sichtlich amüsiert. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du ein Fang bist und das denke nicht nur ich, sondern ganz Locksley. Du hast das Talent schnell die Zuneigung der Menschen für dich zu gewinnen und genau aus diesem Grund wollte ich dich gestern Abend nicht dort haben."

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Herausfordernd verschränkt Robin die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich will damit sagen, dass Alice nicht die einzige ist, welche sich nach einem Ehemann umschaut. Auch ihr Bruder ist noch ledig und momentan auf Brautschau. Er ist mir was Titel, Ländereien und Reichtum angeht eindeutig überlegen und leider ebenso wie ich ein Alpha. Ich mache mir keine Illusionen Robin. Ich weiß, dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst und daher weiß ich auch das Henry eine nicht zu unterschätzende Konkurrenz darstellt. Du hast Recht, ich wollte dich nicht in seiner Nähe habe. Genau genommen wollte ich überhaupt nicht das er auf dich aufmerksam wird, aber du musstest dich ihm natürlich vorstellen", zischt Guy hörbar gereizt.

„Du hast mich nicht begrüßt", beharrt Robin auch, wenn er weiß dass dieser Einwand kleinlich ist.

„Ich war umzingelt von ihm und seiner Familie. Hätte ich dich begrüßt, hätte ich dich ihnen auch vorstellen müssen und das wollte ich um jeden Preis vermeiden. Nimm mir ruhig übel, dass ich deine Chance auf eine Vermählung mit Earl Henry vereitelt habe, aber ich bereue nichts und so lange es in meiner Macht steht werde ich zu verhindern wissen, dass dir irgendjemand außer mir den Hof macht!"

Robin ist so erleichtert. Er hat das Gefühl, als wären alle Sorgen der Welt von seinen Schultern gefallen. Sein Herz überschlägt sich regelrecht und er fühlt sich geradezu euphorisch. Guy liebt ihn! Er hat ihn einer Countess, die eine wesentlich bessere Partie wäre, vorgezogen.

„Frag mich jetzt."

„Hm?", verwirrt hebt der Ältere eine Augenbraue an. Manchmal kann Guy so schwer von Begriff sein.

„Guy, wenn du nach dem richtigen Moment suchst, um mir einen Antrag zu machen: Das ist er."

Nun dämmert es diesem. Auf seinem Gesicht macht sich ein aufrichtiges Lächeln breit. Verlegen kratzt er sich am Hinterkopf, dann greift er nach Robins Hand, beugt sich vor, sieht ihm tief in die Augen und stellt die entscheidende Frage: „Robin of Locksley, wirst du mit ja antworten, wenn ich um deine Hand anhalte?"

Nun gut, dass ist nicht ganz die Frage mit der Robin gerechnet hat, aber grinsend antwortet er: „Versuch es doch einfach."

„Ich warne dich, wenn das alles nur einer deiner Scherze ist und du mit nein antwortest, haben wir beide ein ernsthaftes Problem miteinander."

„Drohungen? Oh ja Guy, dass ist der richtige Weg um mein Herz zu gewinnen", feixt Robin.

Dieser verdreht daraufhin nur die Augen und fragt schließlich: „Willst du mich heiraten?"

„Hm... ich muss überlegen", Robin hält sich gespielt nachdenklich seinen gebogenen Zeigefinger ans Kinn.

„Robin, ich warne dich", knurrt Guy und Robin ist sich nicht sicher ob er nur Spaß macht, oder langsam wirklich die Geduld verliert, aber es wäre vielleicht besser ihn nicht noch länger auf die Folter zu spannen.

„Ja. Ja ich denke schon. Du wirst einen passablen Ehemann abgeben", stichelt Robin, doch Guy ist dies einerlei, denn Robin hat ihm endlich die gewünschte Antwort gegeben. Stürmisch beugt er sich noch weiter nach vorne, nimmt Robins Gesicht in seine Hände und presst seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers, der im ersten Moment völlig überrumpelt ist. Robin durchfährt ein angenehmer Schauer und er spürt ein Kribbeln in seinen Zehen. Erst als Guys Zunge drängend um Einlass bittet, erwacht der Jüngere aus seiner Starre und öffnet zaghaft die Lippen. Guys Zunge fährt zuerst sanft über seine Zähne, bevor sie in seinen Mundraum eindringt. Er schmeckt nach süßem Wein und dem Räucherlachs, den er wohl zu Mittag hatte. Langsam wird Robin mutiger. Er hebt seine Hände von der Decke und fährt damit durch Guys Haar, welches unglaublich weich ist. Behutsam presst er ihn näher an sich, um den Kuss zu intensivieren. Zaghaft umschmeichelt er nun seinerseits Guys Zunge mit der seinen, woraufhin dieser ihn mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht in die Lacken presst und sich mit den Armen zu beiden Seiten von seinem Kopf abstützt. Der Kuss wird immer leidenschaftlicher und Robin bekommt zuerst gar nicht mit, wie Guy aufs Bett klettert, bis er plötzlich auf ihm liegt und seine Erregung an Robins Bein presst. Überrascht löst Robin den Kuss.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich habe wirklich keine Einwände, aber die Tür steht offen und wenn mein Vater uns sieht, bringt er dich um", keucht Robin nach Luft japsend.

„Du hast Recht. Ich... du bist wundervoll Robin", sagt Guy vollkommen aus dem Kontext heraus und küsst ihm sanft auf die Stirn, bevor er sich wieder aufrecht hinsetzt. Er schließt seine Augen für einen Moment, um sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und die Erregung zwischen seinen Beinen wieder loszuwerden. Robin beobachtet ihn dabei verzückt. Er würde ihn so gerne berühren, aber das wäre im Moment wohl keineswegs förderlich. Er lächelt glücklich und teilweise amüsiert, über Guys missliche Lage. Es ist dem Dunkelhaarigen sichtlich unangenehm, dass er seinen Körper nicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte. Als die Erregung wieder nachgelassen hat, erhebt sich Guy steif vom Bett.

„Ich werde eben nach unten gehen und deinen Vater um seinen Segen für unsere Vermählung bitten", mit diesen Worten verlässt Guy das Zimmer, doch bevor er geht streicht er Robin noch mit einem sanften Lächeln über die Wange.

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm schließt erstickt Robin ein glückliches Jauchzen in seinen Kopfkissen. Er atmet Guys Duft tief ein, der noch an der Bettwäsche haftet. Es stimmt was man sagt. Der Geruch spielt bei Werwölfen eine wichtige Rolle und Guy riecht einfach besser, als alles andere was Robin kennt. Zufrieden und mit einem breiten Grinsen erhebt er sich aus dem Bett, um sich anzuziehen. Kein Grund mehr eine Migräne vorzutäuschen. Wobei er sich bei diesem Gedanken ein bisschen albern vorkommt. Vielleicht war sein Verhalten wirklich etwas überzogen gewesen. Hätte er Guy einfach gestern Abend nach dem Fest zur Rede gestellt, dann hätte er sich diesen ganzen Kummer sparen können.

Guy kommt indessen die Treppe herunter und sieht Malcolm zusammen mit Matilda in der Empfangshalle stehen. Die Heilerin versucht anscheinend noch immer Malcolm davon zu überzeugen, dass es wirklich nichts Ernstes ist.

„Euer Lordschaft", versucht Guy die Aufmerksamkeit des Earls auf sich zu lenken. Dieser dreht sich zu ihm um.

„Ah, Sir Guy, da seid Ihr ja wieder. Was hattet Ihr für einen Eindruck von Robins Befinden?"

„Ich denke es geht ihm gut. Ich würde gerne um Eure Erlaubnis bitten ihn zu ehelichen."

Malcolm starrt ihn darauf hin entgeistert an. Seine Verwirrung weicht auf einmal Ärger und er meint vorwurfsvoll: „Ich glaube das ist wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt um über so etwas zu verhandeln! Außerdem hat mein Sohn da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden und das letzte Mal als ich ihn darauf ansprach, schien er von der Idee keineswegs angetan zu sein."

„Malcolm, der Junge hat eine Migräne und liegt nicht im Sterben", nimmt Matilda den Freier in Schutz.

Plötzlich kommt Robin die Treppe heruntergeschlendert, guten Gemüts und in seiner gewohnten, eher bäuerlichen Tracht.

„Robin solltest du nicht im Bett liegen?" Aus der Stimme Malcolms kann man deutlich Besorgnis heraushören.

„Mir geht es schon wieder gut. Hat Guy dich schon gefragt? Ich persönlich bin ja dafür, dass wir noch diesen Sommer heiraten. Dann könnte die Trauung im Freien stattfinden. Wie wäre es mit nächster Woche?"

Malcolm starrt seinen Sohn mit großen Augen an. „Nur eine Migräne? NUR EINE MIGRÄNE? Der Junge hat vollkommen den Verstand verloren." Robin grinst daraufhin nur verschmitzt und Guy schüttelt tadelnd den Kopf, aber auch er kann ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

_THE END_

Nachwort: Ich hatte eigentlich noch einen Epilog verfasst, bin mir aber nicht sicher ob ich den posten soll, da ich eigentlich das Ende mag. Außerdem müsste ich dann die Altersbeschränkung höher setzen. Das war übrigens mein erster Versuch gewesen eine Geschichte im Präsens zu schreiben. War gar nicht so einfach ^^°


	2. Chapter 2

**Vorwort:** Diese FF widme ich Silverphinix und Gwyn of Sherwood, ohne die ich den Epilog wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr online gestellt hätte ;). Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

Epilog:

Eine Woche später findet die Trauung statt.

„Wieso muss ich das anziehen?" Robin steht noch immer in seinem Schlafzimmer und schaut selbstkritisch an sich herab. Er fühlt sich, als hätte er sich verkleidet. All dieser Prunk. Das ist einfach nicht er selbst.

„Weil man nur einmal im Leben heiratet Robin. Ich kann immer noch nicht recht glauben das du ausgerechnet mit Guy den Bund der Ehe eingehen möchtest. Er ist so selbstgefällig und kühl. Also versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, er ist natürlich auch sehr... sehr...", Marian sucht sichtlich verzweifelt nach einer nennenswerten, positiven Eigenschaft. „Ehrgeizig?" Wobei sie sich nicht sicher ist ob Ehrgeiz in diesem Fall ein Kompliment ist, denn Guy kann ziemlich rücksichtslos sein, wenn es um das Erreichen seiner eigenen Ziele geht.

„Ja, er ist ziemlich hartnäckig", stimmt Robin ihr grinsend zu. „Übrigens ist er ein unglaublich guter Küsser, wenn er dabei auch sehr stürmisch ist. Ich wette im Bett ist er auch..."

„Halt Robin! So genau will ich es eigentlich gar nicht wissen." Die Bilder in ihrem Kopf wird Marian wohl nie wieder los.

„Aber du musst schon zugeben, das er sehr gut aussehend ist."

„Für meinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu düster. Besitzt er eigentlich nichts Buntes in seinem Kleiderschrank?"

„Ich kann ihn ja bei Gelegenheit mal fragen, wenn es dich interessiert."

„Bist du sicher das du die Richtige Entscheidung triffst? Ich meine, seid ich euch beide kenne hatte ihr euch immer nur in den Haaren. Nicht das ihr euch nach zwei Wochen an die Gurgel springt."

„Dann wird es wenigstens nicht langweilig in meinem Leben. Du weist doch, ich liebe das Abenteuer und eine Ehe mit Guy stelle ich mir sehr aufregend vor", antwortet er augenzwinkernd.

„Auf jeden Fall wird sie sehr konfliktreich", pflichtet Marian ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn bei.

„Warum auf einmal so kritisch? Ich dachte er wäre in deinem Ansehen gestiegen, seitdem er mich gerettet hat."

Nach einem kurzen Zögern antwortet Marian: „Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur eifersüchtig, weil du von nun an mehr Zeit mit ihm, als mit mir verbringen wirst." Kameradschaftlich stupst er sie daraufhin mit der Schulter an. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ich werde dich weiterhin regelmäßig besuchen kommen. So oft, dass du wahrscheinlich irgendwann die Nase voll von mir hast." Daraufhin schenkt Marian ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Robin, es wird Zeit", erklingt auf einmal von unten die Stimme seines Vaters.

Robin atmet tief ein, um Ruhe zu bewahren, während Marian ihm mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung Richtung Tür zu verstehen gibt, dass nun sein großer Auftritt naht. „Also dann", sagt Robin und verlässt gefolgt von Marian sein Zimmer.

Indessen hat sich schon ganz Locksley vor dem Traualtar eingefunden. Guy steht ein bisschen abseits von der Menge, neben seinem Vater, während Ghislaine und Isabella sich etwas weiter weg mit Edward unterhalten. Er trägt ein schwarzes Ledergewand mit Metallschnallen an der Seite und ein weinrotes Halstuch dazu. Die Haare hat er versucht mit einer Mischung aus Ölen und Pinien-Harzen in Form zu bringen.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich hätte nicht erwartet das er doch noch - ja - sagt. Er hat sich ja genügend Zeit damit gelassen. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass er endlich von seinem hohen Ross heruntergekommen ist, auch wenn ich befürchte..."

„Vater, könntest du es bitte unterlassen so respektlos von meinem zukünftigen Mann zu sprechen. Er wird eines Tages der Vater meiner Kinder sein, also deiner Enkel", unterbricht Guy ihn barsch. Es ist sonst nicht seine Art so mit seinem Vater zu reden, aber er will nicht das Robin unter den Anfeindungen Rogers zu leiden hat.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich will nur hoffen das diese Enkel nicht zu sehr nach ihm schlagen."

„VATER!"

„Ach schau mal, da kommt er ja", meint Roger. Er kann die Abneigung in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Dabei hat sein Vater früher nie etwas gegen Robin einzuwenden gehabt. Gut zugegeben, er hat Guy häufiger beigepflichtet, wenn dieser den jungen Locksley als hochmütig bezeichnete, aber diese durchweg ablehnende Haltung war neu. Eigentlich kam sie erst am Tag von Robins Jugendweihe zustande, als Guy ihm erzählt hatte, dass Robin seinen Antrag im Moment noch nicht annehmen wollte. Sein Vater hat sich furchtbar darüber aufgeregt. „Für wen hält sich dieser Bengel eigentlich? Zu gut für einen Gisborne? Pah! Glaub mir Guy, du bist besser ohne diesen eingebildeten Gockel dran", hat er geschimpft. Jene Vollmondnacht in der Guy verwundet wurde, war eigentlich nur noch die Spitze des Eisbergs gewesen.

Guys Brust schwillt auf das Doppelte an, als er Robin ansichtig wird. Er trägt über seinem weißen Hemd einen grünen Wams mit goldenem Brokat, eine braune Hose und einen dunkelgrünen Umhang der vorne mit einer Kette aus quadratischen, goldenen Steinen zusammengehalten wird. Die Menge setzt sich in Bewegung und bildet eine Gasse. Guy stellt sich vor dem Altar bereit. Glücklicher Weise spielt das Wetter heute mit, denn immerhin hat Robin darauf bestanden im Freien zu heiraten. Sein Vater geleitet ihn zum Altar. Robin lächelt dieses für ihn typische, jungenhafte Lächeln, wo man alle seine Zähne sieht und zwinkert Guy zu, als er sich ihm nährt. Unweigerlich zuckt Guys rechter Mundwinkel in die Höhe. Robin kommt schließlich neben ihm vor dem provisorischen Altar zum Stehen.

„Ich hoffe die Dekoration, der Altar... Ich hoffe das gefällt dir alles", flüstert Guy Robin unsicher zu. „Ich hoffe ich gefalle dir."

„Gegen das ganze Drumherum ist nichts einzuwenden", meint Robin.

Dies lässt Guy aufhorchen. Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen und sein Blick wird kalt. Soll das heißen Robin hat Bedenken ihn zu heiraten?

„Und gegen was hegst du dann Einwende?", seiner Stimme wohnt ein gefährlicher Unterton bei, doch Robin scheint das gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Dieses Gewand bringt mich um. Es ist viel zu warm und ich fühle mich, als hätte man mich in ein Kostüm gezwängt."

„Oh..." Guys Gesichtszüge glätten sich unweigerlich und machen Verlegenheit Platz. „Ich finde es steht dir gut", sagt er kleinlaut.

Der Pfarrer räuspert sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Herren auf sich zu lenken und beginnt seine Predigt. Traditionsgemäß knien sich Guy und Robin vor dem Altar nieder. Immer wieder wandert Robins Blick zu Guy, der stoisch geradeaus zum Pfarrer schaut. Als er das rote Halstuch wahrnimmt muss er grinsen, da er unweigerlich an Marians Frage denken muss, ob Guy eigentlich nichts Buntes besitzt. Anscheinend spürt Guy seinen Blick auf sich ruhen, denn er wendet seinen Kopf leicht in Robins Richtung. Guy hat wirklich unglaublich schöne Augen, stellt Robin fest. Ihre graublaue Farbe und die helle Haut bilden einen interessanten Kontrast zu seinem dunklen Haar. Am liebsten würde Robin ihn in diesem Moment küssen. Guy lächelt ungewohnt sanft und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder dem Pfarrer zu. Auch Robin sieht pflichtbewusst wieder nach vorne, auch wenn er aus dem Augenwinkel, eher Guy beobachtet, als der Lesung aus dem Apostelbuch zu folgen. Sollte ihn die Vorstellung, das er jeden Moment mit diesem Mann bis an sein Lebensende verheiratet ist nicht eher ängstigen? Aber Robin stellt fest das er keinerlei Bedenken mehr hat. Er möchte für immer an Guy gebunden sein. In guten, so wie in schlechten Tagen. So in seine Gedanken vertieft verpasst er fast seinen Einsatz. Guy wirft ihm auf einmal einen bitterbösen Blick zu, als wolle er ihn jeden Moment erwürgen. Erst jetzt merkt Robin das die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm ruht und sein Vater schon sehr beunruhigt dreinschaut.

„Ich warne dich, wenn du es dir jetzt noch anders überlegst und mich hier vor allen Leuten bloßstellst...", zischt sein zukünftiger Mann ihm zu, doch Robin unterbricht ihn.

„Vorsichtig Guy, sonst überlege ich es mir tatsächlich noch anders", flüstert Robin bedrohlich zurück, auch wenn er das keineswegs vor hat und nun sein Gelöbnis aufsagt. Er kennt Guy. Er weiß worauf er sich einlässt. Guy ist leicht verletzt, sehr schnell gereizt und hat sein Temperament manchmal nicht unter Kontrolle, aber Robin liebt ihn so wie er ist. Was nicht heißen soll, dass er sich alles von ihm gefallen lassen wird. Guy braucht jemanden, der ihm die Stirn bieten kann, ebenso wie Robin. Marian hat Recht: Es wird wohl eine sehr konfliktreiche Ehe werden, aber Robin würde es nicht anders wollen.

Guys Anspannung verschwindet wieder aus seinem Gesicht, als Robin sein Ehegelübde abgelegt hat und nun sagt er seinerseits die entscheidenden Worte auf. Beim Ringtausch stellt sich Guy ein wenig ungeschickt an, da er sichtlich nervös ist. Robin wartet geduldig lächelnd, bis sein Angetrauter ihm den Ring übergestreift hat, dann legt er eine Hand in dessen Nacken und presst seine Lippen auf Guys, um die Ehe zu besiegeln. Die Menge applaudiert und Blumen werden ausgestreut. Es ist nur ein kurzer, relativ keuscher Kuss, denn schließlich befinden sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit, aber Guy lächelt aufrichtig und streichelt sanft über Robins Wange. Es tut gut ihn so glücklich zu sehen. Guy legt selten seine ernste Maske ab.

„Endlich. Du glaubst nicht wie sehr ich diesen Augenblick herbeigesehnt habe", gesteht Guy. „Ich liebe dich Robin."

Das ist das erste Mal, dass Guy ihm ganz offiziell ein Liebesgeständnis macht. Robin war sich zwar schon vorher sicher das Guy ihn liebt, spätestens ab ihrer Begegnung mit dem Greif, aber es zu hören ist noch einmal etwas ganz Anderes. Es lässt sein Herz höher schlagen. Um seine aufkommende Verlegenheit zu überspielen, entgegnet er schelmisch: „Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass das auch so bleibt, denn von nun an wirst du mich nicht mehr los."

Gemeinsam gehen sie auf die reich gedeckte Tafel zu, an der sich viele der Gäste schon bedienen.

Malcolm klopft Guy anerkennend auf den Rücken, während Ghislaine Robin in ihre Arme schließt und ihn in der Familie willkommen heißt.

„Das du mir Robin ja nicht unglücklich machst. Ich hoffe du weist, was du an ihm hast. Sei gut zu ihm", ermahnt Marian heimlich Guy, als sie ihm offiziell ihre Glückwünsche übermittelt. „Und alles gute für eure Ehe."

„Danke Lady Marian. Ich weiß das Robin Euer Freund ist und ich werde mich darum bemühen ihm ein angemessener Ehemann zu sein."

Währenddessen versucht Robin dem aufgelösten Much begreiflich zu machen, dass Guys Gut ganz in der Nähe von Locksley Hall liegt und er ihn jederzeit besuchen kann. „Aber was mache ich jetzt ohne Euch Master Robin? Was ist ein Diener ohne seinen Herrn?"

„Eigentlich hast du einen Herrn, denn du bist meinem Vater verpflichtet. Außerdem ist es wirklich nur ein Katzensprung Much."

„Kann ich nicht mit Euch kommen Master Robin? Ihr braucht doch sicherlich noch einen Diener, oder?", fragt Much hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich kenne das Anwesen noch nicht. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob es überhaupt einen Bedienstentrakt dort gibt."

„Ach, irgendwo werde ich schon einen Platz finden. Notfalls schlafe ich im Stall", schlägt Much vor. Mit einem Seufzen gibt Robin nach. „Na gut, aber du musst zuerst meinen Vater fragen, ob er dich entbehren kann."

„Das werde ich Master Robin und dann packe ich meine Sachen und ziehe sofort nach..."

„Alles mit der Ruhe Much", unterbricht Robin ihn. „Die erste Nacht wollten Guy und ich gerne alleine in dem Anwesen verbringen. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Much starrt ihn daraufhin nur einfältig an. „Äh... nein."

Robin schüttelt lächelnd mit gewölbten Augenbrauen den Kopf. „Weil das doch unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht ist", sagt er noch einmal betont eindringlich. Jetzt scheint Much ein Licht aufzugehen. „Ach so, du meinst wegen...", er druckst ein wenig verlegen herum. „Ja, ja, natürlich. Das verstehe ich. Dann komme ich natürlich morgen erst. Oder vielleicht besser erst übermorgen. Ich will ja nicht hereinplatzen, wenn ihr gerade..., wenn ihr vielleicht...", Much läuft puterrot an.

„Danke Much, du bist ein echter Freund", sagt Robin und klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Auch der Rest der Dorfgemeinde lässt es sich nicht nehmen, Robin persönlich alles Gute zu wünschen und er wird mit Umarmungen regelrecht überschüttet. Es wird viel getanzt und gelacht und gegen Abend kommt auch Guys Vater auf ihn zu, um Robin zu gratulieren. Er verhält sich dabei zwar immer noch sehr distanziert, aber immerhin ist dies der erste Schritt zur Versöhnung.

Die Sonne geht bereits unter, als Robin und Guy es endlich schaffen, sich von den Festlichkeiten davonzustehlen. Gemeinsam stehen sie nun vor ihrem neuen zu Hause. „Es ist natürlich nicht ganz so groß wie Locksley Manor, oder Gisborne, aber immerhin haben wir es ganz für uns."

„Nur nicht so bescheiden Guy. Immerhin hast du einen Greifen erlegen müssen, um dieses Anwesen zu verdienen."

„Sie haben mich zu großzügig entlohnt. Natürlich profitiert der König von dem Schatz, den wir im Nest des Greifen gefunden haben und der Sherwood Forest ist nun wieder sicher, aber dennoch befürchte ich, dass der Earl von York dabei seine Finger im Spiel hatte", gesteht Guy.

„Selbst wenn, ist es dennoch dein Verdienst. Wollen wir reingehen?", fragt Robin.

Plötzlich packt Guy ihn und wirft ihn sich über die Schulter. Erschrocken keucht Robin auf. „Hey, was soll das?", protestiert er und versucht sich aus Guys Griff zu befreien, der ihn aber erst wieder absetzt, als sie die Türschwelle übertreten haben.

„Das war ziemlich entwürdigend", beschwert sich Robin mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

„Trägt man nicht die Fähe traditionell über die Türschwelle?", fragt Guy schalkhaft. Robin legt daraufhin seine eher gespielte, als authentische Empörung ab und hinterlässt einen Kuss auf Guys Mundwinkel. Er ist furchtbar aufgeregt, auch wenn er sich äußerlich gelassen gibt.

„Also, wo ist das Schlafzimmer?", fragt er mit einer anzüglichen Augenbrauenbewegung. Guy ergreift daraufhin seine Hand und führt ihn zu der nächstgelegenen Tür. Es ist wirklich nicht sehr groß. Das Zimmer bietet geradeso genug Platz für ein Doppelbett, eine große Truhe und einen kleinen Beistelltisch, aber Robin lässt sich zufrieden auf die Decken fallen. Guy sieht auf ihn herab. Seine Augen ziehen Robin regelrecht aus und dieser gestattet es ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Als jedoch Guy keine Anstalten macht in Aktion zu treten, stemmt sich Robin leicht mit dem Ellbogen vom Bett ab und streckt die rechte Hand nach Guy aus. „Komm schon, oder traust du dich etwa nicht?"

Das lässt sich der Dunkelhaarige nicht zwei Mal sagen. Sofort fällt er über Robin her und zerrt an seiner Gürtelschnalle, während seine Lippen sich auf die seines Gatten pressen und Guys Zunge Robins Mund plündert. Der Jüngere versucht ihn gleichzeitig ebenso stürmisch aus seinem Gewandt zu schälen. Irgendwann verliert Guy während diesem Prozess die Geduld und reißt Robins weißes Hemd einfach auf, wodurch sich einige Knöpfe lösen und durch die Luft springen.

Er presst seine Lippen auf die Stelle, wo sich Robins Herz befindet. Guys Bartstoppeln kratzen dabei über seine Haut und Robin spürt wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellen, er zieht scharf die Luft ein. Andächtig berührt er mit den Fingerspitzen Guys Bauchdecke.

„Bist du aufgeregt?", erkundigt sich Guy mit tiefer, rauer Stimme.

„Nein", behauptet Robin und verzieht das Gesicht, als hätte Guy eine vollkommen absurde Frage gestellt.

„Warum schlägt dein Herz dann so schnell?", meint Guy in einem süffisanten Tonfall und straft Robins Antwort Lüge.

„Vielleicht ein wenig", gesteht er.

„Es ist womöglich einfacher, wenn du dich auf den Bauch legst."

Dieser nickt kurz und folgt dem Rat. Guy zerrt an Robins Stiefeln und kurz darauf landet sein und Guys Schuhwerk ungeachtet auf dem Boden. Dann befreit er ihn aus seinem offenem Hemd und küsst seine entblößte Schulter, während Robin seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht ins Kissen drückt. Seine Wangen glühen. Er spürt wie sich Guy über ihm aufsetzt und Robins Hose ruckartig herabzieht. Erschrocken krallen sich Robins Hände im Lacken fest. Auch Guys Hose, die er unter dem Gewand getragen hat, landet auf dem Kleiderberg am Boden.

Als sich Guys nackter Körper an seinen presst, fährt ein leichtes Zittern durch Robins Leib, was nicht unbemerkt bleibt. Beruhigend streichelt Guys rechte Hand über die Außenseite seines Oberschenkels, wie bei einem verschreckten Pferd.

Andächtig wandern Guys Lippen von seinem Hals hin zu seinem Unterkiefer und streichen schließlich über seine stoppelige Wange.

„Du bist anbetungswürdig", haucht er ihm ins Ohr und Robin spürt wie er an ihm schnuppert. Sein Atem kitzelt auf seiner Haut.

„Das ist Blasphemie", entgegnet Robin, wobei sich seine Lippen jedoch zu einem Grinsen verziehen.

„Und wenn schon, es ist die Wahrheit."

Guys Zeige- und Mittelfinger streichen über Robins Lippen, bis sie auf einmal in den Spalt zwischen Unter- und Oberlippe eindringen. Dort treffen Guys Finger auf Robins Zähne.

„Öffne den Mund."

Robin weicht vor den Fingern zurück, wie vor einer giftigen Schlage. „Wozu soll das gut sein?"

„Du möchtest doch nicht das ich dich trocken nehme, oder? Das soll sehr schmerzhaft sein. Na los, mach schon."

„Ich werde nicht immer tun was du sagst", prophezeit Robin bevor er Guys Finger in seinen Mund nimmt und an ihnen lutscht. Eigentlich hätte das Guy auch selbst machen können, aber es hat zugegeben etwas Erregendes an sich.

„Danke für die Warnung, aber das weiß ich bereits. Immerhin bist du eine Alphawölfin", flüstert Guy ihm ins Ohr und streicht mit seinen Fingern über Robins Zunge, bevor er sie wieder aus seinem Mund zieht. Robin spürt wie Guy sein steifes Glied an seinem Bein reibt und merkt das er selber bereits kurz vorm Kommen ist. „Guy, tut mir Leid, aber ich glaube ich...", noch bevor Robin den Satz aussprechen kann dringt Guys Zeigefinger in seinen After ein. Mit einem Stöhnen ergießt Robin seinen Samen über die Lacken.

„Entschuldige", bringt er verlegen hervor.

„Das macht nichts. Jetzt bist du immerhin entspannt." Er dringt nun mit dem zweiten Finger in Robins Inneres vor und bewegt diese leicht in ihm. Er lässt sich dabei Zeit. Gleitet mit seinen Fingern immer wieder aus Robin hinaus und dringt aufs Neune in ihn ein. Robin keucht auf. Das ist ein ungewohntes Gefühl und auch ein wenig schmerzhaft, aber er äußert keine Einwende. Kurz darauf schiebt sie Guy ruckartig bis zum Ansatz in seinen After. Robin wimmert leicht, aber dann treffen die Finger einen Punkt in ihm, der einen wohligen Schauer über seinen Rücken jagt. Robin spürt wie sich sein noch eben erschlafftes Glied, wieder anhebt.

„Das sollte genügen", sagt Guy und zieht seine Finger aus Robin heraus.

„Nein, nicht", protestiert dieser.

„Keine Sorge, das war nur das Vorspiel", gurrt ihm Guy entgegen und auf einmal spürt Robin sein steifes Glied in sich eindringen. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken und so entrinnt seiner Kehle nur ein gurgelndes Geräusch, während Guy lustvoll aufstöhnt. Es ist ein tiefer, kehliger Laut, der wie Musik in Robins Ohren klingt und dafür sorgt das er sich wieder entspannt. Er gewöhnt sich langsam an das Gefühl von Guys Männlichkeit in seinem Körper und als er wiederum Druck auf seine Prostata ausübt, wird der Schmerz beinahe komplett verdrängt und durch pure Lust ersetzt. Nach Luft schnappend öffnet Robin die Lippen, woraufhin Guys Finger ohne Vorwarnung ein zweites Mal in seinen Mund eindringen. Robin lässt ihn gewähren, auch wenn er unter anderen Umständen vielleicht protestiert hätte, da Guys Finger eben noch in seinen Unterleib eingedrungen waren und nun seinen Mundraum erforschen. Aber er ist im Moment viel zu erregt, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Speichel benetzt Guys Finger und rinnt Robin aus dem Mundwinkel.

Guys Bewegungen werden immer ungezügelter und er gibt ein erregtes Knurren von sich, als er ein Letztes Mal in Robin vorstößt und ihm dabei leicht in den Nacken beißt. In dem Moment wo Robin spürt, wie sich Guy in ihm ergießt, kommt auch er ein zweites Mal, wobei sein Stöhnen durch Guys Finger gedämpft wird. Diese verlassen daraufhin wieder seine Mundhöhle und behutsam streicht Guy mit den feuchten Fingern über Robins Wange. „Mein Robin", raunt er ihm besitzergreifend zu.

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Robin zufrieden mit Guys Arm über seiner Brust. Dieser liegt neben Robin auf dem Bauch und schlummert noch tief und fest. Alleine bei dem Gedanken an gestern Nacht schlägt Robins Herz schneller und er platziert einen Kuss auf Guys Schläfe der nur ein müdes Grummeln von sich gibt.

„Guy bist du wach?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Guy?"

Immer noch keine Reaktion.

„Hey, bist du wach?"

„Verdammt noch mal Robin. Ja, jetzt bin ich wach", bringt dieser schlaftrunken hervor. Er nimmt seinen Arm von Robin herunter, dreht ihm den Rücken zu und vergräbt sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen, woraufhin ein lausbübisches Grinsen Robins Lippen ziert.

Dieser schlingt von hinten seine Arme um Guys Talje und schmiegt seine stopplige Wange an seine Schulter.

„Beim nächsten Vollmond, magst du mir da vielleicht das Jagen beibringen? Ich meine bei mir klappt das anscheinend noch nicht so gut mit den Instinkten. Ich dachte, da du schon ein wenig geübter darin bist, könntest du mir etwas helfen."

„Gibst du etwa zu, dass ich in etwas besser bin als du?"

„Nur vorübergehend, bis ich den Trick raus habe", meint Robin gönnerhaft.

„Eingebildeter Mistkerl. Na warte." Im nächsten Moment sitzt Guy auch schon rittlings auf Robin und hält seine Handgelenke zu beiden Seiten fest umklammert.

„Und was sagst du jetzt?"

„Du riechst unheimlich gut. Wollen wir nicht da weitermachen, wo wir gestern Nacht aufgehört haben?"

„Du lenkst ab", meint Guy spöttisch, aber beginnt sein Glied an Robins zu reiben.

„Wir könnten auch beim nächsten Vollmond versuchen Nachwuchs zu zeugen", sagt der Dunkelhaarige plötzlich mit einem Grinsen.

„Bring mir erst einmal bei wie man Fährten erschnüffelt und Gefahren frühzeitig bemerkt, dann reden wir über das Kinderkriegen." Robin ist noch nicht bereit dazu, Kinder in die Welt zu setzen. Vielleicht in ein, zwei Jahren. Er weiß das dies noch zu Konflikten führen wird, wie so viele Dinge, in denen sie sich uneinig sind, aber er würde es nicht anders wollen.


End file.
